Bloodstream
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: You've gotten into my bloodstream, I could feel you floating in me. Derek Hale, hard, un-loving Derek Hale. Who would have thought that Scott McCalls best friend, Emmy St.Claire would tame the wolf's wild heart. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fan-fic. I love Derek's character, I feel like he's so misunderstood, and he really needs love. So I know that I describe what my character wears a lot in this…because I feel like Teen Wolf has amazing style, it's youthful and gorgeous, and I want my character to like mesh with the show well. Also this will be going by episodes, so this is the pilot. Hope you all enjoy this story.**_

_We are always running for the thrill of it, thrill of it  
>Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it<br>On and on and on we are calling out and out again  
>Never looking down, I'm just in awe of what's in front of me<em>

First day back at school…I didn't know whether I wanted to jump for joy, or to ditch first period and sleep in my car. I mentally scolded myself, No ditching this year. Senior year, I was going to do good. Take my C average and make it a B average. Hey, I know my limits, and asking for an A average, was asking me to have a mid-year break down. Summer had been boring as hell. I mostly sat on my couch and rotted my brain with the History channel while it was a hundred and ten degrees outside…don't judge me. I know more about the revolutionary war than anyone else in Beacon Hills. Sometimes Scott or Stiles would join me, or drag me out of the house which would usually end up with them getting dragged to the mall. I had known them since the first grade, and we'd been best friends since the fourth. You wouldn't think that we would all click, Scott with his athletics, Stiles with his addiction to the internet (It is truly unhealthy how much time he can spend on his laptop) and me with my excessive knowledge of Abraham Lincoln and my habit of blowing through my allowance at Forever 21. Somehow, we just…fit. I loved them to death, they were my family. Speaking of that family, Scott was locking his bike to the bike rack, when a familiar sleek silver Porsche slid into the parking spot right beside him. I sped up a bit, wanting to get to Scott before…Ahh, too late.

"Dude, watch the paint job" Jackson Whittemore, head dick of the school told Scott who just gave him a bewildered look. I came and stood next to Scott, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at the Jock, I had never liked him much. He stole my ice cream scented eraser in the second grade. Jackson's friends hollered for him, and with one final glare at me and Scott, he was off.

"I swear to god, something crawled up his ass and died" I told Scott, who chuckled and adjusted his back pack on his shoulder.

"Ehh, just ignore him, Emmy" Scott commented as we began walking in the direction of the main entrance to Beacon High.

"So did you and Stiles find anything except for trees last night?" I asked him, my face completely serious and his features scrunched up.

"A lot more then trees...and Stiles is still pretty pissed at you for ditching us" He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I did not ditch you, because I never agreed to go in the first place. Going out into the forest in the middle of the night to find some dead girl is a pretty stupid idea if you ask me" _of course it was a stupid idea, it was Stiles' _I thought to myself.

"If you say so. I got bit by something last night" He said, casually and I gave him a weird look.

"By what? A mosquito?" I replied and he didn't even smile as we approached Stiles.

"Asshole, Scott" He greeted both of us and I just smiled widely.

"Now is that anyway to greet your best friend in the morning?" I asked, emphasis on the sweetness and he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's see this thing" Stiles commanded Scott, completely ignoring my comment. Scott pulled the hem of his navy blue shirt up to reveal a large bandage. Blood was leaking through it, giving it that gory effect and I gasped as Stiles touched it lightly, a shocked sound escaping him.

"Holy baby Jesus!" I commented, my hand reaching out to trace the edge of the bandage.

"Yeah, it was too dark to see much, but I think it was a wolf" Scott told us, pulling his shirt back down as we began walking again and my eyebrows pulled together. Was he retarded? I mean come on, he worked at an animal shelter.

"Okay, Mr. Vet Assistant" I said sarcastically and he looked at me.

"What, I heard howling" His voice was edged with defense and I put my hands up, I didn't mean any harm.

"No you didn't" Stiles said and Scott turned to face him.

"What do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what I heard" Scott bit back and Stiles stopped to talk to him face to face.

"California doesn't have wolves" Stiles said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's right, California hasn't had them for like, sixty years something" I commented and Scott mouth pulled to the side.

"Really?" He asked, unbelieving and I nodded, rummaging around in my bag, grabbing my lipstick and applying a coat of nude pink to my lips as I replied with a 'really'

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf…you'll never believe that I found the body" He said, grinning widely and I jerked my head, smearing the makeup and gaped at Scott.

"No fucking way" I said as Stiles asked if Scott was kidding him. Stiles looked so happy, like Scott had just told him a new Avengers Comic was coming out or something, not that Scott had found a body in the forest, just fifteen minutes away from my house.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for months" Scott replied, his face semi-disgusted as he looked like he was remembering the body.

"This is effin' awesome. This is seriously going to be the best thing that happened to this town since…since the birth of Lydia Martin" Stiles said, getting distracted in the middle of his sentence and practically throwing himself at the girl. Lydia Martin, I didn't know her enough to say that I didn't like her, and she had never really been rude to me, so I didn't really have anything against her, we would just never be friends. Out personalities would clash, horribly.

"Your pathetic" I told him and he just shook his head at me, smirking teasingly and I did the same.

"You know this is all your fault. I'm a nerd by association, I've been Scarlett Nerded by you" Stiles said to Scott, as the bell rung and we climbed the steps to the entrance.

"Says the guy who watches anime porn" I shot at him and he glared and stuck up his middle finger as Scott choked on a laugh and I chuckled under my breath, before turning the corner to the Social Sciences hallway.

The school day was spent going over syllabuses and Scott practically drooling over the new girl. She was cute, the jacket she had on was absolutely gorgeous, but she had already started to bond with Lydia, Jackson and that click, and that really didn't float my boat. After school, I went to go watch the boys practice. It's not like I had anything better to do. I bundled up in my plum colored pea coat and beret and sat cross-legged on the bleachers. Scott was up to play goalie (Is it called goalie in Lacrosse? I wouldn't know, I know nothing about this sport) and on his first try some ass hole hit him in the mask with the ball. People around me laughed and I glared at them.

"Dick!" I called at the guy standing up, and Coach shot me a warning look, to which I smiled meekly and sat back down. Whichever dumb fuck that decided to make bleachers metal, should have been decapitated, just sayin'. Then, as the different players took turns trying to get the ball in the net, something odd happened. Scott was…good. Really good. He caught every ball, like it was effortless or something. I clapped, cheering him on.

"Come on Scott!" I called for my friend as Jackson ran up, like one of the guys from 300 or something and swung his ball hard, aiming for the upper right corner of the net…Scott caught it and I jumped up and clapped, and turned behind me, surprised to see that Lydia Martin was clapping too. I locked eyes with Stiles who was sitting on the team bleachers and he just shrugged. What was going on with our best friend?

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball" Scott tried to describe what was happening to me and Stiles as we hiked through the woods. I had reluctantly agreed this time, not wanting to miss out on any more uncovering of body pieces, even though I found this whole thing kind of sick. I grabbed Stiles hand as he helped me over the small creek and muttered a thank you as we listened to Scott.

"It's weird, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things" He said and I gave him a look, like another head was sprouting from his neck.

"Smell things, like what?" Stiles asked skeptically and Scott sniffed the air lightly.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" He said and Stiles just rolled his eyes, and patted at his jacket.

"I didn't have any mint mojito-" Stiles stopped midsentence, staring at the half eaten piece of gum in his hands with the same wide eyed expression I know I must have been wearing. Scott began walking again and sped up til' I trotted along beside him.

"So all of this started with a bite right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, what if this is some kind of, I don't know, infection" He said worriedly and I rubbed his shoulder.

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this" Stiles said, sounding very doctor like, putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, his voice a couple of octaves higher with fear as my teeth gritted together.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy" Stiles said and I punched his shoulder.

"Ouch" He mumbled, rubbing where I had just hit.

"You idiot, you really scared me. Lycanthropy. Are you trying to say Scott's a werewolf?" I said and he just shrugged.

"Hey, he's the one who said he heard a wolf howling" Stiles defended himself, dodging another punch from me.

"I'm serious, what if there's something really wrong with me?" you could hear the slight hysteria in Scotts voice and I knew he was starting to get really scared.

"Nothings wrong with you. Your body is just still coming down from that adrenalin rush" I told him, trying to comfort him as we stopped by a tree. It was a pretty normal looking tree. No branches that looked like hands, no vines that wrapped around it. Nothing. I had been expecting more. Even the earth around the tree looked normal, just dirt, dead grass and fallen leaves.

"I could swear it was right here" Scott said, looking at a specific spot on the ground.

"Maybe she got up and walked away" I said sarcastically and he glared at me before bending down and touching the earth.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles said and I nodded.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks" Scott said and I laughed and tapped him in the back of his head. Stiles bumped me hard and I glared up at him.

"Hey, penis breath what's your-" I began but the look on his face as he stared behind me stopped my insult. _Please don't let it be a werewolf, please done let it be a werewolf_ I begged in my head as I turned around.

There was no werewolf, just a man. He looked to be a few years older than us and had on dark jeans and a black leather jacket. He was cute….no scratch that, he was freaking hot. He had to be at least 6'2, and had black, slightly spiked hair, sea-foam green eyes and a strong jaw. He looked so familiar…his face. I knew that face, but from where? It was on the tip of my tongue…

He walked closer to us until he only stood a few feet away.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property" he scolded us, his voice hard and I looked at him, my face not impressed. Really, wasn't that whole bad boy thing just a bit played out?

"Sorry, we didn't know" I said with a smirk and his black eyes seemed to look straight through me, like I was translucent. I didn't like it, it made me feel violated and weird.

"We were just looking for something but, uh, forget it" Scott said intimidated by the guy, leaning a bit closer to me. I just glared at him. Baby. Then, Tall dark and completely un-original threw something to Scott, and then turned his back to us and walked in the opposite direction. Scott caught it easily and opened his hand. My stomach turned and I was suddenly scared. The guy had thrown Scott his inhaler.

"He's hot but he scares me" I announced to them when he was out of hearing range and Stiles turned to us, his mouth open, recognition in his blue eyes.

"Guys, He's Derek Hale. Remember him, he's only a few years older than us" I knew I knew that guys face!

"Yeah I remember him, didn't his family die in a freak fire like ten years ago, then he moved away?" I said asked and Stiles just nodded, Scott still looked a little lost.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" He said and I just shrugged slowly. I really didn't want to know.

"I don't think I want to know. He seems like creepo" I said, tucking a piece of dark hair behind my ear as we began walking back to the cars.

I couldn't sleep that night, I tossed and turned and ended up on my laptop, at four in the morning, 'Googling' werewolves. Bite, check. Heightened sense of smell, check. Acute hearing, un-humanly taste, insane reflex's check, check, check. I cursed, shut the laptop roughly and grabbed at the roots of my hair. He couldn't be a werewolf…that stuff was all fake, all just movie monsters and myths and mumbo jumbo. One of my best friends was not a werewolf, no way. I pulled the blanket up to my chin, cursing wearing shorts to bed and flipped onto my side, shutting my eyes, forcing myself to go to sleep. _Your best friends definitely a werewolf_ my brain yelled at me as I slipped into an un-peaceful slumber.

The next day at school was a lot like the first. I wore a floral corset with a beige blazer over it, a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and oxford wedges, making my short 5'2 almost 5'4. My hair was in a knot-bun high atop my head and my messenger bag was slung across my body as I made my way to my locker. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going as I walked, and I soon bumped into something soft.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said, as I bent down to retrieve the persons fallen books.

"Oh no, its fine. I'm having one of those days too" a soft feminine voice said and I looked up to see the face of the new girl. Allison, wasn't it? I handed her, her books with a smile.

"Umm, I don't think we've met. I'm Emmy St. Claire" I said, offering her a hand which she took automatically.

"Allison Argent. It's really nice to meet you, aren't you a friend of Scott's?" She asked and I nodded, my eyes focusing on the necklace she was wearing. It was like a pale pink crystal, on a gold chain.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you get that necklace, it's effin' gorgeous" I said.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. Umm, I think I got this one at a thrift shop" She said, picking it up by the chain and examining it. Just then the bell rang, and kids began to swarm to they're class rooms.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Talk to you later" I said, giving her a wave and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool" she said and I laughed and replied with a 'you too' before making my way to class. At least Scott was head over heels for a nice girl. As I was walking to class I saw Stiles, getting a drink from the water fountain.

"Stiles!" I called for him and he turned to me, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Hey" He greeted.

"You know yesterday…how you were saying that Scott might be infected with…Lycanthropy?" I asked, feeling stupid the whole time. He shook his head, smiling.

"I was just screwing with you guys" He said and I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Yeah, well I'm not screwing with you, I was looking it up last night and-" The tardy bell rung and Stiles cursed, and I was so tempted to ditch the second day of school.

"We'll talk later, okay?" He said, walking in the opposite direction away from me and I just nodded, numbly and trudged my way to calculus.

I decided to skip Lacrosse practice and go straight home. I was tired from the previous night of practically zero sleep. I got home and went to the fridge, I was an emotional eater. There was a note on the fridge from my dad and I frowned as I slid it from underneath the magnet and read it.

_Em,  
>I know this is sudden, but I'm going to be in Hong Kong for a few weeks. I left you the emergency card, and I'll reload it every couple of days. When you get home from school, call me. We'll talk about it then<em>

_Love you Emmybear, Dad_

I sighed as I finished it and tossed it in the trash. His job had been shipping him suddenly a lot lately, last month it was Mexico City, the month before that it was Paris. I was almost getting used to having the house to myself all of the time. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a pop-tart and plopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels until a show about 'Ancient Aliens' popped onto the 68' inch plasma screen, and I was soon slipping into a light sleep. I was probably asleep for two hours before my phone beeped, and without opening my eyes I grabbed it off the floor and lifted it to my ear.

"What?" I asked, my voice sand paper dry.

"I was going to invite you to a party but if-" I cut Scott's playful tone off.

"You're going to a party tonight?" I asked, my voice non-believing.

"Yes, with Allison-" and once again, I cut him off.

"But it's a full moon! What if you wolf-out?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Are you serious, Em? Not you too" He said, his voice drained of the previous playfulness.

"I take it Stiles did some research too?" I asked and he just scoffed.

"If you can even call it that. Are you coming or not?" He asked, losing his patients and I was torn. Stay home and get a few more hours of shut eye, or go and make sure my friend doesn't go all werewolf in front of half the student body.

"I'll be there" I said, before hanging up. Fucking Scott, I thought to myself as I stripped on my way to the shower.

I ended up at the party in black sequined dress, and black pumps. I hadn't really taken much time in getting ready, my hair was left naturally wavy and my eyes were done in a smudgy smoky fashion. The party was pretty big, with people filling up the house, and spilling out into the back yard by the pool. Everything was vibrating with the music and bodies were pushing against me as I pushed myself through the crowds of dancing, hormonal teenagers to the back yard. Once there a boy came up to me. I think I had him in art last year, or something. He was attractive, tall, and a bit lanky with blond hair, bright blue eyes and gauges.

"Hey, It's Emilia, right?" He yelled in my ear, and the music was so loud, it sounded like a faint whisper.

"Emmy" I yelled back and he smiled and began talking about things I couldn't hear. He offered me his drink a couple of times, and I denied it, pushing it back at his chest when he tried to get me to take a sip. He was probably a date rapist. Just then, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Derek Hale was standing behind the back fence. I could barely make him out, due to his dark clothing, but I knew that was him. My breath hitched in my throat and I took a step back, wanting to put some distance between me and that fence.

"Emmy! Em!" I heard my name being called and I looked around for a moment before my eyes fell on Scott and Allison.

"Talk to you later" I said, to the blond that I hadn't really been paying attention to, he cursed in protest, but otherwise let me go.

"Hey, you guys look great!" I said to the couple, first giving Scott a hug, then giving Allison a little squeeze.

"So do you, have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked, leaning close to yell in my ear. And I shook my head, and stood straight to whisper in his ear, happy in the fact that in those heels, I didn't have to reach up on my tippy toes.

"No, but I think Derek Hale is here" I told him; low enough that Allison couldn't hear, and his big brown eyes went wide and scanned the perimeter. You could tell Allison was feeling a bit left out, so I backed off.

"Well I'm off, have a good night, alright?" I smiled at Allison and she looked happy that I was leaving. I wasn't offended, I probably wouldn't want a guy who I was out on a date with's best friend intruding on our time together either.

"See you!" Allison called as I walked away. Ehh, gag me with a spoon Lydia and Jackson were practically having sex up against a wall and she was giving Scott the 'come hither' eyes. Okay, I officially do not like her. Weren't her and Allison like best friends? Slut.

_Do the D.A.N.C.E, 1,2,3,4 fight. Stick to the B.E.A.T get ready to ignite_

The lyrics to one of my favorite songs began to play and I closed my eyes and moved with the music, singing with it lowly. I could feel the eyes on me, watching my every move, looking through me. I had a feeling on who it was, I just choose not to open my eyes and prove myself right. What did Derek want with Scott? When the song ended I opened my eyes and looked around. Scott was rushing away from Allison, his back rigid and tense and I could tell something was wrong so I began heading in that direction, pushing dancing people roughly out of my way. A guy grabbed my bicep and I pushed him so hard that he almost fell back into the pool.

"Bitch" He cursed at me and I was too worried about Scott to confront him. When I got to Allison, she was standing there, her big eyes looked a little watery and her mouth was agape she turned and saw me and tried to compose herself up a bit and I put on a calm mask. I could handle this.

"Hey, Scott wanted me to tell you that he had to head home, his mom was bugging him about the car because she got called to the hospital" I lied flawlessly and Allison ate it up, you could feel the relief rolling off her in waves.

"Oh, I thought he just ditched me" She said, letting out a nervous laugh and I shook my head.

"No, he wouldn't do that" Scott owed me, so freaking much.

"Hi, are you Allison?" Oh god, don't freak out, don't freak out I commanded myself as I turned to face none other than Derek Hale. My heart was beating out of control and I felt like I might puke.

"Umm yeah, who are you?" She asked, her voice slightly intimidated as she folded her slender arms over her chest. Who wouldn't be at least a little intimidated of this guy? Not only amazingly gorgeous, but he looked like he could snap your neck with his bare hands.

"I'm Derek Hale, it's nice to meet you…both of you" He flashed me a false smile. It looked more like he was bearing his teeth at me, like a silent growl, a growl….I took a step back and I knew my face had gone hard, and my hands balled into fists. Allison shot me a freaked out look and asked me if I was okay, but I couldn't reply. Derek was the werewolf…This ass hat had bitten my friend!

"I'm fine" I got out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, Scott kind of left me stranded here" Allison said, and I could tell she was trying to keep her voice from going sour.

"No problems, I'll give you a ride" I said, not looking at her, but at Derek. Derek Hale was a werewolf, Scott was a werewolf…my life had seriously just flipped. I mean when you see stuff like this on the TV, you think how amazing it is, all I could think was that Scott was going to accidentally kill someone and go to jail for life, or get put down, or become a scientist's new experiment, and it was all stupid Derek Hale's fault.

"Can I walk you girls to your car?" He asked, polite as could be and I just plastered on a fake grin, not wanting him to know how terrified of him I was.

"Of course you can" I said and he looked un-phased ad I grabbed Allison's wrist and pulled her behind me, and out front to my car. When we arrived at my silver Dodge Durango I took out the keys and looked at Derek.

"You can leave now" I told him bitchily and he looked so calm it made my skin crawl. I hopped in my car and put the keys in the ignition, expecting to for it to roar to life. It didn't, it stayed dead so I tried to start it again and nothing my face scrunched up in confusion and I looked at Allison who was giving me a weak smile, her eyes tired and annoyed. My car had just been tuned up a couple of months ago.

"You two can hop in with me" Derek offered, and I glared at him wanting very much to tell him to shove his ride where the sun doesn't shine, but my house was a thirty minute walk from here, and I had on four inch pumps and I really didn't want him taking Allison home by herself. I'd make Stiles come with me in the morning to figure out what was wrong with my car.

"Are you okay with riding with him?" I asked Allison, turning to face her. She just nodded and I sighed and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

We dropped Allison off first, she lived closer to the party then I did. It was dark in the car, only the occasional head light, and the radio gave off light.

"Nice car" I commented, my legs were crossed tightly, my arms folded over my chest, I looked a bit like a human pretzel.

"Thanks" He said, taking a turn smoothly, not even slowing down a bit. I looked over at him and skewered my bottom lip between my teeth, mustering up all the courage that I had.

"So why are you back Derek?" I asked him and his grip on the wheel tightened.

"I just have some unfinished business. What's the street?" He asked, sounding far too casual. Did he really think I was going to let it go that fast?

"1741 Frasier. Unfinished business, huh?" I questioned looking at him through the darkness as we pulled up in front of my house.

"This is it right?" He said and I nodded and grabbed my clutch, right as I was about to exit the car, he grabbed my fore arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he just flashed that growling smile again. _This is it_, I thought to myself. Derek Hale is going to eat me.

"Don't go sneaking through my woods again…got it?" He said and I tried to pull my arm away, but his fingers just tightened.

"I'm not scared of you, Derek" I spat at him and he genuinely laughed, and let my arm go.

"That's not what you said yesterday. I'm hot…but I scare you, right?" He said and I knew an unwanted blush crept up my neck. I got out of the car and shut the black door before he could say anything. He sped away and I stepped out of my heels, grabbed them and made my way for my door. Once in the house, I fished my phone from the clutch and scrolled down through my contacts until I got to S. It only rang once before Stiles frantically answered.

"Scott's gone were-wolf!" He cried and my eyes widened.

"Fuck, where is he now?" I asked, hurrying up my stairs, preparing to change into more comfortable clothes, ones that I could stay in all night while I hunted down my were-wolf of a best friend.

"I have no idea, I told him how I saw you and Allison getting into the car with Derek and he freaked out and then he jumped out of his bathroom window" Stiles said, and I could hear the screeching of tires in the back ground.

"My car broke down. Will you come get me, please?" I asked as I shimmied out of the tight dress and pulled on a pair of maroon sweats.

"Yeah, be there in five" He said before hanging up. I then slid on a white form fitting cotton crew neck and a gray and navy blue stripped sweater, and a pair of knock off Uggs. I grabbed another dr. pepper and waited for Stiles to get me.

It took us all night to find Scott, and when we did, he was walking half naked alongside a dirt road in the middle of the forest. I rolled down the window and he looked at me, rubbing his own arms.

"Get in, you owe me Starbucks" I told him as Stiles pulled over and I opened the Jeep door, and hopped in the back. Scott got in, and we headed back to town, him filling us in on his night of hunters, and me passing out in the back seat.

_**Okay, I know that was a whopper of a chapter(over 5,000 words), but I hope you enjoyed it(: Please review with your thoughts. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I was at my grandmothers where I have no internet reception, but I'm back now. Okay, so about ages, on this last Teen wolf they made it clear that they are all 16, but in this story they are seniors. I'm sorry for that mistake, but I'm going to keep them seniors. So here are the ages. Scott, Emmy, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia: 17 Allison:18 Derek: 21**

_I'm not Snow White  
>but I'm lost inside this forest.<br>I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
>But i think the wolves have got me.<br>Don't want the stilettos  
>I'm not, not Cinderella<br>I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor_

Turns out the starter cables in my car had been ripped out, and I didn't have to think very hard to figure out who had done it.

"I know dad, I'm sorry" I told my father as I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Stiles to come get me. He had agreed to take me to school while my car was in the shop.

"This is really serious, Em. You really have to be more responsible, this whole thing is not cheap" He said as if this was all my fault.

"Sorry that someone decided to screw with me" I snapped at him and he sighed and I knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his nose and his forefinger, what he always did when he was frustrated.

"I know Emmy bear, I'm sorry I just really…The boss is just asking a lot of me" He said, and I knew he was trying to get me to forgive him, hence the nick name.

"It's fine" I replied, biting on the cap of my high lighter as I went over my Economics' homework.

"How are you getting to school?" He asked as I got frustrated and shoved my books into my bag and stood up, anxious to get another cup of coffee. Last Christmas, my older sister, Sam, had bought me a Starbucks Coffee Machine, due to the amount of cash I was spending on it. It still wasn't as good as the real deal, but it was enough to keep me satisfied on the days I couldn't make it to a store. So I'm a complete caffeine junkie, spare me the lecture.

"Stiles is picking me up" I replied, as I poured a Carmel macchiato into my jade green and turquoise thermos and my dad told me to tell Stiles he said thanks.

"I love you, baby, but I've got to go. Bye" and He hung up before I could even tell him I loved him too. I hated my father's work; he sold internet software to other countries, which meant near constant travel since he had been promoted four years ago. That job paid for my clothes, and my cable and the house…so I guess I couldn't complain. My phone rang again and I looked at the caller ID and the picked it up.

"You here already?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah, hurry up I wanted to go pick up some breakfast" He told me, before hanging up. I slung my bag across my chest and made my way outside as fast as I could, flipping off the TV, grabbing my black leather jacket and locking the door behind me. It was chilly outside, the cool, California morning air nipped at my exposed legs as I walked to Stiles' jeep, my heeled booties clicking.

"Good morning, sunshine" He teased me as I climbed in, careful not to give him a pep show.

"Morning" I said, reaching in the pocket of my jean vest, fishing out a ten then offering it to him for gas. He took it and pocketed it. I took a long gulp of the coffee, draining half of it and when I looked over t Stiles he was shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, his stupid little smile getting under my skin.

"You're addicted to coffee. That's why you're so short" He said and I gasped, and then glared at him. He knew that my height was a tender subject. Both my dad, and my older sister were tall as hell, my father always said that I got it from my mother. That's about all he would tell me about her. That I looked just like her, and that she loved me and my sister very much, which was complete fucking bull shit. My mom didn't love us, if she loved us, she wouldn't have left us. I couldn't even remember what she looked like. I had been five and a half when she left, one day she was there…the next she was gone. I know my father kept a stash of pictures of her, but he hid them well because both me and my sister Sam had tried to find them numerous times.

"Your addicted to Adderall, that's why your penis is so small" I replied and he just chuckled.

"Adderall has no affect what so ever on my man-hood, shorty" He said, and I punched him in the shoulder, which was probably not a good idea because he swerved in between lane's and almost killed us.

"Crazy ass!" He called me and I just smiled and began sipping on my coffee again.

"So have you talked to Scott?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No not since last night…I still can't believe it" I said, my voice dropping a few notches lower.

"Why not? This is awesome!" He said and I looked over at him, my eyes slightly disgusted.

"For how smart you are, sometimes you act so fucking stupid" I told him, trying to keep my voice level.

"Wha-"He started, looking mildly offended.

"He could kill someone, Stiles! Or Derek could kill him! Or the hunters could kill him! Or your dad can accidentally shoot him!" I exclaimed, trying to make him understand just how serious all of this was, because right now it seemed like he thought this was all one big game. I knew I sounded frantic and a bit dramatic but this was serious! Stiles started laughing and I seriously almost hit him again.

"Stiles!" I screeched and he sobered up a bit.

"Come on, calm down, spaz. He'll learn how to control him, we'll help him" Stiles told he and I just gnawed on my lip, which was seriously damaged already. I had bitten it so badly it bled when we were out searching for Scott two days ago.

"I guess" I said, playing with the hem of my pale pink skirt, trying to calm myself down.

"Calm down Em, everything's going to be fine. I promise" He said as we pulled into the drive through of McDonalds.

"You've broken promises before" I shot at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Like when?" He asked and I sat a bit straighter and began listing off all the times that he had broken his promises.

"Like when we were in fifth grade, and you _promised_ to take me to go see Mean Girls, and we went to go see Spider-Man instead, or when you _promised _you wouldn't sneak into your fathers office and read Lydia Martins file anymore, or when you _promised_ that you would take me shopping last year if I did your English mid-term, or when-" He cut me off.

"Okay, your photo-graphic memory scares the hell out of me, but with this, Emilia, I promise everything will be okay" He said, looking at me straight in the eye and his blue eyes looked surprisingly sincere. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Don't ever call me Emilia again" I commanded him, around a small smile as he ordered us breakfast.

Once at school my eyes scanned the hallways for Scott, and I spotted him talking to Allison by the stairs. I really didn't want to cock-block him, but this seemed like kind of an emergency. I came up slowly and waved at them.

"Hey" Scott said, grinning at me, Allison didn't seem upset to see me at all, she was all smiles as she waved at me.

"Well, I've got to head to first period, bye guys" She said, giving Scott a lingering glance before she walked away, leaving him looking dazed. I didn't know whether to gag or to squeal. Little Scott, In love before any of us. Who would have known?

"You really like her, huh?" I asked, not a trace of teasing in my voice and he nodded, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Is it that easy to see?" He asked and I laughed and nodded, Scott followed me as I walked to my locker.

"You're like a love sick puppy, So did she forgive you for Friday?" I asked him, digging through my already messy locker, trying to find a god damn pencil. Scott went unusually quiet and I slightly closed my locker, enough to be able to look at him. His face had drained of blood and the usual sun-kissed skin was pale and sickly looking.

"Scott?" I asked, settling for a pen and closing my locker.

"Allison's dad is a hunter" He said, his voice sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What?" I exclaimed, a little too loudly and it earned us a couple of looks. I shot the nosey people looks and then turned back to Scott who still looked like he was going to puke. I took a step away from him, it had taken literally four months of begging for me to convince my dad to buy these for me and I wasn't about to let him up chuck on them, best friend or not.

"Her dad shot me with a cross bow" His voice cracked and sounded a bit hysterical.

"Hey, hey calm down. Breathe" I told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and he stopped hyperventilating and I kept my hand on his arm til' he could breathe normally again. The old Scott would have had an asthma attack and we would have had to rush him to the emergency room, but were-wolf Scott was just fine.

"Does Allison know? Did her dad recognize you?" I asked him, as he began walking in front of me and towards our Biology class room.

"No, I don't think so" He replied, still looking a bit stressed and I could only imagine what he was feeling.

"Then don't freak out, I'm sure if he would have recognized you he would have done something, so your good" I reassured him and it seemed to ease his worry's a little bit, his shoulders un-tensed as we turned into the Science hall way.

"So what happened to your car?" He asked and I was suddenly the one with the tensed shoulders.

"Someone ripped the starter cables" I seethed, folding my arms over my chest and he looked shocked.

"What? Who would do that…Derek" He answered for himself, and I nodded, an unhappy smirk on my face.

"Bing, Bing, Bing" I said, my voice bitter as I clicked along down the hall way.

"I just don't get why Derek would want to mess with you" Scott replied, walking beside and I shrugged.

"Because he's a stupid moody prick werewolf who has his head so far up his ass…"I trailed off as we walked into the biology class room, just as the bell rung and Mr. Harris nodded to us.

"Might want to try getting here on time, won't we Mr. McCall, Ms. " The teacher said to us, perched on the edge of his desk, his nose in a book.

"Sorry Mr. Harris" I said, my voice still had a bit of a bite to it from talking about asshole Derek and Scott muttered a timid sorry as well as the teachers eyes raised from the book, his eyes bored. Mr. Harris was so odd, with his dark, almost black eyes that always seemed so…gone, like he wanted to be anywhere else then teaching this class. I ignored his look and went to the middle of the room and sat down on my lab stool next to Danny, crossing my legs and patting down my skirt, boys at this school were sex crazed pervert's and I wasn't in the mood for anyone to look up my skirt today.

"Nice skirt" Danny commented and I swear to god if he wasn't gay, I would have thought he was checking out my legs. I just gave him a sarcastic thanks and rolled my eyes, trying to focus on my book. The rest of the day went pretty slowly, classes dragged on and I was all too eager to get home. I had to walk to the Auto Body shop to get my car, due to the fact that Stiles and Scott had Lacrosse practice and all I could think the whole twenty minutes of walking, my booties pinching my toes, was how much I loathed Derek Hale. Well maybe that wasn't all I could think about, but I was a pretty big percentage.

"He did what?" I cried, my voice a shocked as I sat criss-cross on my bed, a bowl of chips in my lap, the TV turned to re-runs of True Blood, hey, I had finished my homework, well most of it.

"He went all werewolf and tried to kill me in the locker room" Stiles replied, I could hear the video games in the background and I just ran a hand through my hair.

"Jesus Christ" I cursed, popping a chip into my mouth. My best friend had tried to kill my other best friend, which was just too hard a pill to swallow.

"Yep, and he separated Jacksons shoulder, you should have seen the way Scott tackled his ass" Stiles added, and I could hear the slight laughter in his voice and I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Well he's a dick munch, he deserved it. Scott can't play the game on Friday! What if he-" I started and Stiles interrupted me.

"Kills some one? Yeah, that's what I told him" Stiles said and I seriously felt like I was going to puke. I put to bowl of chips on my desk and stood up to stretch.

"Stile's I've gotta sleep. I've literally slept like 12 hours in the last week" I said, thinking of all the concealer I had to use to cover all of the bags. He told me to stop watching so much TV and maybe I'd sleep and I hung up on him, curled up under my comforter and passed out, just as Eric Northman took off his shirt. I bet Derek has a better body I thought aloud, before mentally slapping the shit out of myself. I didn't care about what Derek's body looked like. Not one little bit.

The next day at school went pretty smoothly, I went through all my classes in a pretty good mood since I had gotten ten full hours of sleep the night before and I could actually focus on what my teachers had to say. That is until I stopped at my locker, right before last period. My bracelet was sitting there, the one I had worn the night of the party. I had thought that I had lost it during all of the hustle and bustle of last Friday night. I looked at the silver cuff and bit at the inside of my lip. Where had this come from? I shut my locker and continued inspecting it until I saw Scott and Stiles standing at the foot of the main hallways stairs, Stiles' dad was talking to principle Williams.

"Eaves dropping?" I asked as I joined them and Stiles nodded his blue eyes stormy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and Scott answered for him.

"New curfew, 9 O'clock for everyone under eighteen" He said with a gruff voice.

"Are you serious? Isn't that a little extreme?" I said and Stiles just shook his head, you could tell he was really worked up about this.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the the jerk off who actually who killed the girl walks around doing whatever he wants" Stiles said, and I just shared a look with Scott. Stiles was way too worked up about this.

"Okay, I hate the guy just as much as you do but we can't just tell your dad about him" I said, trying to get Stiles to see it the logical way, which let me tell you, was not an easy task.

"I can do something" Stiles said and I shook my head. Oh no, I knew that look. The 'I'm going to do whatever it takes to get what I want' look that Stiles got sometimes.

"Like what, Stiles?" Scott asked, trying to get Stiles to knock it off.

"Like find the other half of the body" Stiles said, turning and leaving before I could tell him hoe insane he sounded. I looked at Scott and he held up his hands, and walked away too. I just let out a harsh laugh, sometimes having two boys as best friends was so fucking hard.

I was driving myself home, after not being able to find Scott or Stiles after school. During last period it had hit me…I left this bracelet in Derek Hale's car. That freaking dick had not only screwed up my car, but he had also broken into my locker? What the hell was his problem? My phone began to ring and I grabbed it, thinking it was one of the boys, but sighed as I saw the name on the caller ID. I couldn't ignore it, I hadn't really talked to her at all in the last two weeks and she'd probably tell dad if I didn't answer her.

"Hey, Sam" I said, turning the corner onto Scott's street. I'd just wait for him at his house. I know that sounded weird, but I had done it before.

"Wow, I'm surprised you answered" She said sounding good natured and I suddenly felt bad. I didn't know why I had been avoiding my sister, and now I wish I hadn't.

"Sorry, new school year. You know how it is" I stated, parking in front of Scott's house and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"It's fine, I've just missed you that's all" She said and we chatted for about ten minutes. We talked about how the first couple days of school were going, about how dad had left on yet another business trip and about when she was going to visit.

"So how are Scott and Stiles doing?" She asked and I let out a bitter laugh. Scott's a werewolf and Stiles is obsessed with finding the other half of a girl who we were pretty sure was killed by the same werewolf who had bitten Scott, broke into my locker and fucked with my car. Jesus, when had my life become one of those Sci-Fi movies Stiles was in love with?

"Scott made first string on the lacrosse team, and Stiles is still pretty much the same old Stiles" I replied not really listening to what she said back because Scott rolled up on his bike.

"Well I'll talk to you later, love you" I told her, waiting for her to hang up. I then grabbed my bag and exited the car.

"Scott!" I called and he turned to give me a weird look as he put his bike on the side of his house. I jutted my thumb at my car, signaling that I had been here a while.

"You know I hate it when you just wait outside of my house. You know where the spare is" He said stepping on to the porch and unlocking the door and I followed him.

"Shut up, I am not just going into your house it's weird" I said. How freaking awkward would it be if I just let myself into his house and his mom was like sitting in the living room, well she would probably be at work, but still. Scott just shrugged out of his back pack and headed for the stairs.

"So where were you after school?" I asked taking off my own bag and tossing it where he had tossed his.

"At Derek Hale's" He replied, as though it was nothing and my heart stopped for a moment, before restarting, beating even faster than before.

"Why?" I asked, my voice higher then I wanted it to be. Scott stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at me, giving me a weirded out gaze.

"He broke into Allison's locker" He replied and I knew the fear in my eyes was evident. It really was scary how this guy could just brake into the school unnoticed, how he seemed to be everywhere.

"Emmy? What's wrong?" He questioned, taking a step towards me and placing a hand on shoulder. His familiar brown eyes didn't comfort me like the usually did.

"He broke into mine too. He left my bracelet" I said, fishing the bracelet out of my pocket and handing it to him. He just held it in the palm of his hand and looked at it, silently fuming.

"Scott?" I asked, slightly afraid that he was so upset. It was weird worrying that my best friend my turn into a wolf and eat me when he got angry. Scott silently handed me the bracelet and started stomping up the stairs.

"Call Stiles" He commanded, not turning to look at me as I started up them after him, dialing Stiles' number.

When the third member of our trio came bounding up the stairs and bursting through the bedroom door, me and Scott were seated on Scott's bed. I was sitting with my back leaning against Scott's head board, and Scott was sitting, his legs off the sides, fixing the net of his lacrosse stick.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've taken a lot of Adderall" Stiles said, his voice excited and slightly breathy due to running up the stairs. He was also blinking rapidly and I snorted, he really did need to cut it down when it came to the Adderall.

"There's something at Derek Hales" Scott replied calmly and Stiles seemed to be bouncing.

"Are you kidding what?" Stiles said and I briefly wondered if he remembered that we were talking about a girl who had been murdered.

"There's something buried there. I don't know what it is, but I could smell blood" Scott stated and Stiles' eyes widened.

"That's awesome. I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles said, his voice breaking because of the excitement and I just stared at him. I swear to baby Jesus, sometimes I thought he was a psycho path.

"You're insane" I shot at him and he ignored me, holding up a hand, silently telling me to shut my trap.

"I don't know, but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder, the you two help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing" Scott said, his voice more determined then I had ever heard as he dropped the lacrosse stick and stood up. I just sighed and stood up. Even though I didn't like what we were doing, I knew it had to be done.

"Come on, I'll drive" I told the two of them.

We ended up at Beacon Hills Hospital. I really didn't like hospitals, as cliché as that sounds. Everything was too white, too sterile and perfect and flawless looking when just behind those walls people were suffering; hell people were dead and dying. It was sick. Stiles pointed to the door way where the morgue was and I gave Scott pat on the back.

"Good luck I guess" Stiles told our friend, before he disappear down the hall way. Me and Stiles made our way to the waiting room and I saw her before he did and made a sound of disgust.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking down at me, and then looking around until his eyes focused on the cause of my disgust.

"Oh my god" He breathed, leaning on the receptionist's desk for support then bouncing back up. I watched him amused.

"Your pathetic" I told him with a little laugh, before plopping myself down in a hospital chair and grabbing the nearest magazine. _Really_, I thought to myself. _Good Health? Can't they have a People? _I chuckled as I listened to Stiles make a complete ass-hole out of himself, before he sat in the chair right next to me.

"Shut up" He said, his voice hard, but laced with embracement and I just smiled to myself, not looking up from the magazine.

"I didn't say anything" I replied, flipping the page, bouncing my leg on top of the other.

"You didn't have too. Your face said it all" He replied still slightly mortified and I couldn't help but laugh. I really didn't get why Stiles liked her so much, I mean she was pretty, but she was a complete bitch. Currently she was telling her boyfriend that it was okay to take steroids, and when he tried to protest, she kissed him to shut him up. _Come on Jackson, man up_ I wanted to say it out loud, but I didn't think that was such a good idea. Scott came, power walking out of the morgue, his face freaked out yet satisfied. Stiles was too preoccupied with Jackson and Lydia's mini make out session to notice Scott coming.

"Holy god" Stiles said, his voice surprised as Scott pulled the plantlet about teen pregnancy that Stiles had been hiding behind away from our friends face.

"Pervert" I said, putting down my magazine and Stiles just flashed me the middle finger.

"The scent was the same" Scott said and my face dropped. Derek really had killed that girl. I don't know why I was surprised. Stiles questioned if Scott was sure to witch Scott replied that he was positive.

"So we do have proof that he buried the other half of her on his property?" I asked Scott who nodded.

"Yeah, but how do we use it?" Scott inquired and Stiles replied.

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because he told you that you couldn't play the game?" Stiles asked and I looked up at Scott, gauging his reaction. Scott really didn't know why he was doing it; you could see it in his face.

"That girl had bite marks on her legs. Bite marks!" Scott told us and I grimaced and looked down.

"Well, were going to need a shovel" Stiles said and my head jerked up.

"Were-" Stiles interrupted.

"Yup"

"But-"

"Were doing this Emmy" Stiles said, sounding final and I glared at him.

"Come on, Em" Scott said, helping me up and we made our way out of the hospital.

We were parked in the woods outside of Derek's house, the woods that he had made clear I wasn't to go in waiting for him to leave.

"This is so stupid guys. He's going to kill us!" I whispered as his black Camaro drove by and Stiles hopped out of the back seat. Scott looked at me.

"Now or never" He told me, getting out too and I dragged myself out of the car, wishing that never was actually an option.

I watched as they shoveled, trying to re-earth the dead girl.

"Hurry up! You guys are taking forever" I hissed at them. I kept thinking that I was seeing head lights.

"You come down here and shovel, ass" Stiles said and I just began to pace again. I seriously think that Derek would kill us if he found us digging up this body in the back of his house my thoughts rang as I looked out into the darkness.

"What do we do if he comes back?" I asked them, as I paced back in they're direction.

"He won't" Stiles simply said as he dug.

"Well what do we do if he does?" I asked, not convinced and Stiles sighed, stopped digging and leaned against his shovel.

"I have a plan for that. You run one way, Scott runs one way, and I run one way, and whoever he catches…too bad" Stiles didn't even have time to think before I chucked the bracelet that Derek had put in my locker at the side of his head. He cursed in pain and rubbed the place I had it.

"I hate that plan" Scott stated in a slightly outraged tone as he kept digging and I nodded in agreement. They hit the body and stopped digging and I sat, perched on the edge of the grave.

"Did he have to tie this in like 900 knots?" Stiles said and I just watched as Scott untied the knots and pulled back the tarp. Both of my friends, my BOY friends screamed like little pansies and Stiles jumped back out of the ditch, knocked me over and landed on my legs. I just looked past his shoulder eager to see what it was that had just scared them so bad.

"It's a…wolf" I said my voice laced with shock and fear as Stiles got off my legs and I leaned forward, trying to get a better view.

"Yeah I can see that. This doesn't make sense" Stiles replied shaking his head slightly and I just stood up, all too ready to go.

"We've gotta get out of here, help me cover this up" Scott said and him and Stiles began to lay the tarp back over the wolf. I then spotted something out of the corner of my eye and my mouth fell open.

"Oh, no way" I breathed as I went over to the little plant and then bent down to inspect it.

"This is wolfs bane" I told them and Stiles' head shot up and followed me as I pulled at the flower and began unraveling the circles it made around the grave. While I was doing that Stiles was quizzing Scott on classic werewolf movies and I shook my head as Scott replied that he didn't know anything about wolfs bane, or the Wolf man or Claud Reins.

"Your so unprepared for this" Stiles told our friend, his voice filled with disappointment. When they finally caught on to what I was doing the boys watched me, they're eyes filled with wonder. I saw Scott shoot up strait and Stiles make a sound or pure surprise.

"What it is guys…" My sentence trailed off as I saw the upper body of a woman, where the once was a wolf.

"Call your dad" I croaked handing Stiles the wolfs bane and he pulled out his phone.

Me and Scott leaned against my car, off to the side as the police surrounded Derek's house. It was daylight now and we had been out all night long. I watched as they put Derek in handcuffs and I couldn't help the pity the filled me for him. This asshole, who had seriously invaded my personal space last week, had me feeling sorry for him? What was wrong with me? Green connected with Gray as Derek stared at me, straight in the eye, before he was pushed into the car. I looked away, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. It had been one hell of night and all I wanted to do was go home and pass out for two days.

"Stiles!" I barked at my friend he slinked by and slipped into the police car. I shared a look with a panicked Scott who was facing the other way, trying not to freak out. We sat there, shitting our pants until Stiles' dad pulled him out of the car and began lecturing him until he told us that it was time for us all to go.

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used for burial" Scott said as I drove through the woods. Scott was on my lap top and Stiles was on his as they looked for a reason why that girl had gone from wolf to girl and how that plant was involved. Stiles threw out some theories about how it might be ceremonial, and how maybe it was a rite of passage but all I could think was why in the hell would Derek kill another werewolf when he was trying so hard to keep Scott alive, and unexposed.

"I need to figure out how I'm playing this game tonight" Scott's voice was aggravated and I looked over. He was sweating a lot.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves!" Stiles kept throwing out ideas and Scott snapped.

"Stop it!" He growled and my fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked confused as he shut his laptop.

"Stop it! Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott snapped at him and I really just wanted to get us all home.

"Scott are you okay?" I asked and his face became pained, and he began grabbing his stomach.

"No! I'm not okay I am so far from okay" He said and he was really starting to look bad.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to accept this, Scott" Stiles said and I glared at him and told him to shut up. Like that's what Scott needed right now.

"No" Scott wheezed and I reached over and he slapped my hand away.

"You're going to have to!" Stiles said and I wanted to kick him in the shin.

"No I can't breathe" Scot said, his backing arching and I swerved to the right and pulled over. Scott unzipped Stiles' back pack and his now golden eyes went wide at what he saw.

"You kept it!" He screamed and Stiles just grabbed the back, jumped out of the car and threw it as far as he could throw it. I was so focused on watching Stiles' that when I turned back to see if Scott was okay, he was gone. I looked through the windows, trying to see if I could spot where he was, but fuck, we were in woods and the trees covered his path. I looked at Stiles and he opened his mouth and I shook my head.

"Just get in the fucking car Stiles" I told him, already pulling into reverse, wanting to go find Scott.

Stiles called the dispatch line and Mary Lue, I shit you not that's her name, answered, telling him that he knew he wasn't supposed to call when she was on duty. When we were little we had played horrible tricks on Mary Lue. Stiles then proceeded to ask her if she had gotten any calls about dog like individual and she hung up on him.

"We need to get home, you need to get ready for the game and I need to go shower and get gas" I told him after we had driven around for a couple of hours and my Durango was running on empty. Stiles looked like he wanted to protest but nodded and stared out of the window.

"This isn't your fault" I told him and he just nodded, unconvinced as I drove us home.

Once I was all showered and had gotten a text from Scott saying that he was alive I relaxed changed into a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, a white and navy blue floral thermal and my tan boots. I was just finished straightening my hair when there was a knock at the door. I placed the straightener on my desk and went down stairs, thinking that maybe Stiles or Scott had come over and wanted me to drive them to the game. I pulled open the front door and I couldn't stop the gasp that ripped itself out of my throat. Derek Hale was standing there, hands in the pockets of his leather, looking like he hadn't been arrested just hours ago. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream? Should I run?

"I'm not here to hurt you" He said, and his face didn't change from that rock hard mask of an expression he nearly always had on.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked, keeping my voice steady. He didn't need to know how terrified I was of him. Who was I kidding? I knew that he knew that he scared the living shit out of me, and he seemed to like it.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done so" He said and I guess he did have a point.

"Then why are you here?" I asked venomously and a smile twitched the corners of his lips. He also seemed to like it when I got frustrated.

"You're really going to let Scott play tonight? I thought you were his friend" He asked his voice accusing and I felt like I was being attacked.

"There's nothing I can do to stop him. You don't think I've tried?" I snapped at him and I hated the way that everything seemed to bounce off him, like nothing could ever hurt him.

"Try harder" He said and then he turned to leave.

"You can't just come to my door, tell me to try harder, then leave!" I hollered at him as he began walking to his car. Did he seriously think that he ruled everything? He was such a pompous prick!

"That's what I'm doing" He said before hopping into the driver's seat and speeding down my street. I took deep breaths, trying to get my heart back to normal speed. He seriously wanted me to have a heart attack. Between all of the fear I felt for him, and the anger and the pity and the lust I was going insane. I massaged my temples with the tips of my fingers for a moment, went inside, grabbed my pea coat and my purse, and was back on the road.

The first lacrosse game of the season was always packed and as I was climbing the bleachers I heard my name being called.

"Emmy! Hey, Emmy!" I looked around and saw Scott's mom I waved to her and then went to sit next to her.

"Hey sweetheart" She said, giving me a short hug and I just smiled hugged back. I sat down next to her and began watching the game. In the beginning, Scott wasn't doing so great, and it wasn't really his fault. No one was passing him the ball. But when they finally started giving him the ball he fucking rocked it out there. Even though I knew I should be worried about him killing someone, I couldn't help the swell of pride I felt and I cheered for him, jumping and cupping my hands around my mouth to make myself louder. I turned around and saw Allison and gave her a smile to which she returned and waved at me. My wave was a dazed one as I looked at the man beside her. The man who had shot one of my best friends with a cross bow…Allison's father. I looked away, trying not to be suspicious and slowly began to cheer again. In the end, Scott threw the winning goal…the ball broke right through the other guys net and I knew he was on the verge of shifting, right in front of Allison's dad. I was caught into the crowd of people as the home team took the victory and I found Stiles first, he looked shell shocked.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked, my eyes going in all directions, trying to find Scott.

"Derek got out" I let out a breath. That's why he was so worked up?

"I knew that. Where's Scott…fuck where's Allison!" My voice raised as I saw Allison's dad standing alone, his daughter and my best friend nowhere to be found and I began pushing through the crowd, making my way to the only place I could think of that Scott and Allison might be.

"What do you mean you knew that?" Stiles asked, following after me as I jogged in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Derek dropped by my house. Don't freak, he just gave me the same warning about Scott that he gave you in the police car" I told Stiles as we ran.

"He came to your house to tell you that?" Stiles said as we arrived at the locker room.

"Yeah, So?" I asked as we slowly stepped inside. Everything seemed to be calm and I wondered if I had guessed wrong.

"So that's a little weird" Stiles said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Not even" I said before putting my fingers to my lips as I heard whispering. We found Scott and Allison and I pushed Stiles into a locked and then stepped in myself, watching as Scott and Allison kissed, feeling like a peeping tom. Stiles reached around me, trying to get a peek and I just backed both of us up as Allison came walking by us.

"Hi guys" She waved with a laugh before she exited the locker room and I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. Scott came walking towards us, looking like the happiest man alive.

"I kissed her" He said, that doofy grin not leaving his face and I smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

"Yeah I saw that" Stiles replied and I felt embarrassed again that we had been watching our friend kiss his girlfriend.

"Yeah, well I'll just talk to you later" Stiles said, beginning to leave and Scott grabbed his fore arm. Neither me or Stiles wanted to ruin Scott's moment of happiness.

"The uhh, medical examiner determined the killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek not animal, Derek let out of jail" Stiles started and Scott looked like he had gotten punched in the gut.

"Are you serious" Scott asked, his voice nonbelieving and Stiles continued.

"And here's the even bigger kick in the ass" Stiles said and I gaped at him. I didn't know there was an even bigger kick in the ass.

"My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves, her name is Laura Hale" It took a moment for my brain to wrap it's self around what Stiles had just said. Hale. Hale? Fuck.

"Derek's sister"

_**Cliff hanger(: Ughh, so I stayed up literally ALL night writing this. I hope you enjoy it, it's even longer then the last chapter! Review with any thoughts/concerns/questions! Much love, Blue Butterfly**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know we all want some Derek and Emmy mature action, but remember she's met him what, twice? And she's pretty scared of him, and pissed at him, so I highly doubt there will be any jumping of the bones within the next couple of chapters. But since I did rate this mature, I'm going to give everyone a little taste of what's to come( insert wink here) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

_Soaked in sin  
>baptized by your kiss and now I'm born again<br>bite your lip  
>wrap my hands around your head and pull you in<em>

I was lying on my bed staring at the celling through the darkness. I couldn't sleep, even though I knew I'd be a raving bitch at school the next day. The events of three days ago kept running through my head. Derek killed his sister? He couldn't have, who could kill they're sister. I mean I had one, and sometimes she got on my nerves…but killing her? I would never even consider it, actually even thinking about it made me sick.

_Derek's a sick guy. He turned Scott into a werewolf, fucked with your car, broke into your locker, and came to your house accusing you of being a bad friend _I ticked off all the things he had done to me lately, and in the short time of me knowing him, that list was far too long. I mean what had me, or Scott ever done to him?

_Hide out outside of his house until he left, dig up the body of his dead sister and get him arrested _my mind listed and I rolled over and punched my pillow, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. See, I kept making lists. Pro's and Con's. I kept thinking, about everything I knew about Derek, about everything I had heard. About why he would have come back here, about… everything! It was maddening and I ended up taking a dose of Benadryl to sleep, and even then, my thought's projected themselves into my dreams.

I dreamt of Derek, his face charred and his body covered in angry red burns. I dreamt that I was holding his burned body, sobbing uncontrollably, my cries shaking both of us. I was begging him to stay, to not die and leave me behind. I could feel the heat from the fire that lie just a few feet behind us his house, or what was left of it, was burning, flames ranging from crimson to blue licking the sides, spreading to the roof causing part of it to cave in. From inside the window I could see the face of the dead girl, or Laura Hale. She was melting away, her shrieks of agony echoing around the woods. Her face resembled Derek's as she banged on the window, trying to break free, then slid down out of view, the scream's coming to an abrupt halt and I knew she was dead.

"Scott! Scott, help me" I begged, even though my best friend was nowhere in sight. I was barely able to breathe between cries; I could feel Derek's body shutting down. He was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Please" I plead over and over, sounding weak and pathetic as his steal gray eyes began to go glassy and unseeing.

"No, No!" I screeched shooting up straight in my bed. My hair was sticking to my forehead with sweat, my sheets twisted around my body oddly. My eyes darted around my room that was illuminated by the first golden rays of morning as I gasped for air trying to get by breathing back to normal. I leaned back against the headboard as the adrenalin began to wear off, and my body slowly stopped shaking. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. The dream kept replaying it's self over and over in my head; the screams of the dead girl, the smell of burning flesh that seemed so real it was hard to believe that it had all just been a dream. The way that I was begging for Scott to help me, to save Derek…I didn't quite understand that one. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want him to burn, but I highly doubt I would scream and cry if he died. After about ten minutes of sitting in the quiet room, with my thoughts attacking my brain, I decided to go take a shower even if it was only five. Anything to get my mind off that dream.

"So you killed her?" Stiles stated bluntly as the three of us walked into school, the boys had they're lacrosse sticks slung over their shoulders as I walked in the middle of them . I had my arms folded over my chest, a bit freaked out to hear that I wasn't the only one who had, had dreams the equivalent of a horror film last night.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe" Scott said and a lump formed in my throat and I forced myself to keep a relaxed composure.

"Really? I have, they usually end differently though" Stiles said and my face scrunched up in disgust.

"Your gross" I told him and he just grinned at me.

"A. I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B. Never give me that much detail about your wet dreams again" Scott said, his facial expression matched mine and Stiles gave a sarcastic 'noted'.

"Let me take a guess here though" Stiles started as we walked down the crowded hall way and Scott just shook his head.

"No, I already know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out" Scott said and I flinched a bit at the harshness of his statement and gave him a sideways look. I couldn't say that I hadn't thought of that, I mean come on; Allison got Scott's blood racing from across the hall. The thought of the two close together with no supervision was just plain scary. What if he got too worked up and actually did rip her throat out?

"Of course not…Okay, that's totally what I'm thinking" Stiles tried to deny it at first, but the boy couldn't lie to save his life and we caught him fast.

"Emmy?" Scott asked my opinion and I looked away, acting as if I didn't hear him call my name.

"Em, come on" Scott continued and I sighed and looked at both of them.

"Okay, I'm worried you'll hurt her too" I said and Scott looked down and I couldn't help but cheer him up.

"Hey, come on. It's going to be fine. Personally, I think you're handling this pretty fucking amazingly. If it was me, I'd still be in some corner having an emotional breakdown" I told him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean there's no lycanthropy for beginners class you can take" Stiles added, trying to help Scott out as much as I was.

"Not a class…but maybe a teacher" Scott said and it felt like cold water rushed through my veins. Stiles didn't get it for a minute but when he did he looked at Scott as though he was crazy.

"Who, Derek? No way, did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles said, slapping Scott on the back of the head

"I know but he went to Emmy's house and didn't kill her" Scott said as I unwrapped my arm from his shoulder and took back on the position of my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well she's a girl. She charmed him with her boobs" Stiles said and I chuckled and bumped him with my shoulder and told him to shut up. It really didn't seem like Derek wanted to hurt any of us, I mean I think he could have snapped my neck in the blink of an eye that day when he came to my house and he didn't.

"He easily could have though. Killed me, I mean" I said as we got to the end of the hallway.

"I don't know, the dream just felt so real" Scott said, you could hear the pain in his voice. Allison really did mean a lot to him which I don't know how I felt about. I just didn't think it was healthy the way he had latched himself onto her so fast. I mean how long had we known her for? Two weeks? And in those two weeks we had found out she was an Argent, and that one day she'd take up the family business of killing werewolves.

"How real?" Stiles said and I couldn't help but let my mind think back to the dream I had, had just the night before. The dead girls screams. Derek dying in my arms. The sobs that had stayed with me, even when I had woken up…

"Like it really happened"

"Fuck" escaped me in a gasp. The sight that lie in front of us made me feel a bit light headed and we all stopped in our tracks, our mouths hanging open, but nothing coming out. There was a school bus, and it was covered in blood and claw marks, the door of it bent and broken. I trailed a hand through my hair and gripped the roots tightly, silently pleading anyone out in the universe, to not let this be Scott's doing.

"She's probably fine" Stiles told Scott, trying to get him to calm down as he power walked down the hall way. I was practically jogging behind them, having shorter legs then them sucked.

"She's not answering my text's Stiles" Scott was panicking, badly. His head snapped in all directions, his eyes scoping the halls for Allison.

"You know this is all probably some big coincidence? She's probably fine" I tried to calm him down the best I could even though I was freaking out too. I mean…the bus. The dream? It was all too much. Scott's eyes lingered on the back every brunette's head, thinking it was Allison.

"Just help me find her" He begged, his voice was filled with desperation. We scanned the hallway and when we couldn't find her Scott leaned his head against a locker, breathing hard.

"Oh no, Oh fuck, fuck no" I said, going towards him but Stiles pulled me back. I was terrified he was going to wolf out in the hallway. Scott punched the locker hardly, and the metal crushed to the shape of his fist. He seemed to realize what he had just done and he backed away from it, not paying attention to what was behind him.

I saw her before he did and I let the breath I had been holding since back by the bus and grabbed at my chest.

"Thank baby Jesus" I said and Stiles chuckled, he thought it was hilarious when I said that. I gave Scott and Allison a small wave, before heading off to my locker that was just across the hallway.

'Students this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that accrued last night in one of our busses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as normal' came the announcement over the intercom and I grabbed my math text book, chewing on my bottom lip. What if Derek had done it? If he had killed that person, and his sister? It wasn't hard to imagine, he was pretty scary as a human, I could only imagine the damage he could do in werewolf form. I closed my locker and began heading to class. Jackson was standing by the locker that Scott had broken, his face shocked as he tried to get it open. I choked on a laugh that was dying to escape and walked by him, only feeling a little bad for him. Maybe he shouldn't be such a dick all of the time.

It was the middle of the day and Me, Scott and Stiles had Biology together. The teacher had put us in an almost triangle formation and it gave us the perfect angle to talk. Danny was to my right, scribbling notes and every once in a while I'd turn and he'd let me copy them

"Maybe it was my blood on the bus" Scott said, trying to find a solution.

"I don't know. Maybe you killed something, like a bunny" I suggested in a whisper as I adjusted myself on the lab seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

"What? Why?" Scott asked and Stiles scoffed.

"To eat it" He said and he really didn't know how to whisper so I lifted my finger to my lips and he nodded but continued being loud.

"Raw?" Scott seemed mortified and I let out a low laugh.

"No you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who cant remember anything" Stiles said and the Mr. Harris looked up from his text book.

"Mr. Stilenski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once and a while" the teacher said and I just rolled my eyes. I told Stiles to shut his trap. Stiles looked a bit embarrassed, but mostly just gave a nervous laugh.

"I think you, Mr. McCall and Ms. St. Claire would benefit from a little distance, don't you?" Mr. Harris said and I made a noise of displeasure, telling Stiles he should have shut his trap as I packed up my stuff.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" The teacher taunted,

The only seat left, after Scott had taken the one in front of it was one right beside Jackson. I took a deep breath and sat down, crossing my legs and opening my text book. He had a shit eating smile on his face and I fought the urge to call him on it.

"What page?" I whispered, as I couldn't find it on my own and he just rolled his eyes, as if I was asking the world of him.

"260" He grumbled and I just flipped to the page, muttering a small thank you. I wondered why he hated me so much? I wasn't the one who stole ice cream scented erasers.

"Hey, I think they found something" The girl sitting next to Scott announced, before she stood up and rushed to the window, the rest of the class following her.

Outside of the window paramedics were rushing a stretchers to an ambulance.

"That's not a bunny, Em" Scott said and I shook my head. Definitely not a bunny. Then a man shot up straight in the stretcher, his face bloody and a scream leaving his throat. I jumped back slightly, colliding with Jackson's chest and he just looked down at me, his face slightly annoyed and I gave him a glare and moved away, and closer to Stiles and Scott. Scott was backing up, his face horrified and Stiles and I went after him.

"This is good, this is good. He's not dead" Stiles said and Scott just shook his head.

"Stiles…I did that" Scott said and I just sucked in a harsh breath, my best friend had almost killed that man.

Me, Scott and Stiles made out way to an empty lunch table, trays of food in our hands.

"But it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, I just can't remember what" Scott told me as I tried to insist that it wasn't him who had done that to that guy.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers" Stiles said, and I could tell by the pitch of his voice that he really didn't like Derek Hale. I took a bite out of my apple and tried to decide if I did.

Nope, I decided after a few chews.

"Because during the full moon he was in complete control, while I was running around in the middle of the woods attacking some innocent guy!" Scott protested. Even if I didn't like the guy, Scott was right. Derek knew how to control this…disease and Scott needed his help.

"You don't know that" I argued, Derek could have easily hurt that man.

"I don't not know it…I can't go out with Allison. I need to cancel" Scott decided and Stiles shook his head.

"No you're not canceling. You can't just cancel your life" Stiles said and I just shrugged. Personally, I think Scott should have canceled. It was better than hurting her. Just then Lydia came and sat down and Stiles looked like he jizzed in his pants.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she sat next to Scott and he muttered and all at once Allison, some lacrosse player I didn't know the name of and Danny.

"Hey" I waved at Allison and Danny, the only ones that I could actually tolerate. Jackson then came and told the unknown soccer player to get up.

"Why me, why don't you ask Danny to get up" The guy asked outraged.

"Because I don't look at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny replied and I snorted and opened my sprite. Jackson ended up sitting at the head of the table, and I didn't like it. King Jackson. Fuck that. We began talking about the attacks.

"Who cares? He was probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyways" Jackson put his two sense in and I nearly choked on my sprite.

"He was a human being" I said, and I knew my voice was hard.

"Yeah, so?" Jackson replied and I reset my jaw.

"So? You don't just go around saying that shit when someone almost died" I shot back and him and his face mirrored mine. Both hard, neither of us were backing down.

"Actually, I just found out who he was" Stiles said, breaking the tension, his voice semi nervous as he showed us all a video on his phone.

"Let's talk about something more fun…like what we're doing this weekend" Lydia suggested and I really wanted to stab her with my spork. Scott looked at Allison, his face going blank and Allison took a sip of her chocolate milk her eyes wide. Lydia went on to practically invite herself on Scott and Allison's date and I excused myself, telling them that I needed to go to the bathroom. Scott shot me a worried look and I just shrugged it off. I needed to get away from Lydia and Jackson or else it would be me going to prison for murder, and not Scott. Once in the bathroom I made my way to a stall and closed it behind me. I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't place my finger on why. I smoothed my bangs back and looked myself over in the mirror. Dark purple bags were beginning to form under my eyes, and not even crap loads of concealer could hide them all the way. If I was this exhausted, I could only imagine what Scott was feeling. He had yet to open up to me about all of this, and I was just waiting for the night he'd turn up at my window and have a complete break down. I applied a coat of lipgloss and sucked in a deep breath, deciding that since I wasn't the one who had gotten bitten by a werewolf and had his life turned upside down, I didn't get to hide out in the bathroom and feel sorry for myself.

When I got home, I surprisingly didn't go straight for the Doritos and TV. I chucked my stuff onto my bed, changed out of my school clothes and slipped on a sports bra, a white wife beater tank top and a pair of spankies and grabbed my iPod and a water bottle on the way out. I hadn't jogged in god knows how long, and I really needed to clear my head. When I was little my dad and I used to take walks in the forest all of the time, but as I got older the walks became more and more rare. The last time we had taken a walk was when I was fifteen. The forest scared and fascinated me all at the same time. I think it's good to have a healthy fear of nature, it's beautiful but deadly. I started pushing myself, harder and harder. After about twenty five minutes my chest was heaving and my calves were starting to cramp. I kneeled over, placing my hands on my knees and gasping as I pushed my fringe that was damp with sweat pack into the rest of my hair. I sobered up after a few minutes and the whole bottle of water I began jogging back in the direction I had come from, my earphones blasted Plushgun and I sang along. Who the fuck was going to hear me out in the forest? I could sing my heart out if I wanted to. As I was jogging, at a much slower pace than before, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. My head turned in that direction and I stopped watching the path, just for a second and…BAM! My foot caught on a tree root and I tumbled down a small hill, screaming all the way til' I landed on my back at the bottom. The wind was knocked out of me and I just laid there. Do you ever get that feeling, where your chest tightens and your eyes water and all you want to do is scream and cry and punch things and destroy shit? Well instead of screaming, a stream of laughter erupted from me and I muttered an 'oww' as my leg began to throb with all of the movement.

"Wow, you must have hit your head" my head snapped in the direction where the deep voice had admitted. My eyes hardened and I could feel a blush begin to creep up my neck. Standing there was none other than Derek Hale.

"Have you been following me?" I asked as I sat up and fought the hiss that started in the back of my throat as my right leg throbbed in pain. It was scrapped all the way up my thigh and there was a nasty, bloody gash just above my knee.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go into the forest alone?" He asked, offering me a hand and I ignored it, made a sound of disgust and then hoisted myself up without his help, trying to keep my face composed as I started walking, well more like limping in the opposite direction of him. How did he like getting walked away from!

"You're not going to make it home on that leg" He said, the leaves crunching under his feet as he followed me.

"Go screw yourself" I shot at him, fuming. I really wanted to turn around and punch him. He had caused all of this! The last few weeks of hell were all his fault. I couldn't go three fucking minutes in school without imagining his charred body in my arms, all because of him!

"Feisty. Now you're probably hurting yourself more by stomping away from me so stop" He said and I turned on him. He stopped less than an inch away from me and I looked up at him. Why couldn't he be ugly? He smelled surprisingly good, like pine needles and cinnamon. I had never smelt a boy who smelt anything like that.

"What? What is it that you want from me, Derek?" I asked and Derek's eyes burned with unsaid answers.

"Come on, we'll talk in my car" He said looping an arm around my lower back and my face scrunched up.

"No!" I protested as he lifted me into his arms, careful of my leg.

"Put me down right fucking now!" I demanded not liking the way that his arms the only thing between me and the ground.

"Jesus, stop squirming so much" He said as I tried to wiggle my way out of his muscular arms.

"Put me down then!" I hollered at him, punching his shoulder and that bastard didn't flinch.

"Are you always this difficult?" He questioned, and it pleased me to actually hear emotion, even if it was annoyance.

"Only when big, stupid werewolves invade my personal space!" I told him, finally giving up and folding my arms over my chest, my face settling into one of un-comfort. And he just grinned that cocky little grin of his. It took us like a minute to get to his car and I couldn't help but feel tension starting to build. Maybe I was making it up in my head, but his chest that was only covered by a thin gray V-neck pressed up against my body was making my stomach knot and a lump form in my throat. Yes, he was a giant penis head, but he was just so good looking. And that whole tortured bad boy thing, as played out as it was, turned me on. When we got to his Camaro, I slid out of his arms and leaned against the sleek black vehicle.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"Scott" _Well obviously_ I inwardly shot at him.

"What about him?"

"About the fact that he's a newly turned werewolf who can't control himself and he won't let me help him" With every word, he seemed to get more and more angry.

"And why don't you talk about this with him? Instead of coming to my house, stalking me and ripping out my god damn starter cables!" I was still really, really mad at him for messing with my car.

"Because I need you to help me. This isn't a game, or an 80's teen movie. This can get people killed and for some reason Scott won't listen to me" And for the first time, I could see the worry, the stress seep into his bright sage green eyes and it scared me. I think I would had him stay emotionless.

"Why me? Why not Stiles?" Stiles was _way _more into all of this werewolf stuff then me.

"Stiles is an idiot" Simple enough.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Just get him to stay away from that Argent girl" I scoffed and shook my head.

"No way I can do that. He's head over heels" I replied, picking a stray leaf out of my pony tail.

"You have to" He replied and I just covered my eyes with hands, wishing I had never come on this stupid jog. I could feel him come closer, and he lightly grabbed my wrists and peeled them from my face. I gave him a weirded out look. Why was he so close to me?

"You care about him. I care about not being killed by the hunters so we can help each other out" His voice was pure sex, all raspy and low and I knew that if we kept this up, I'd be changing panties when I got home. I was melting, melting for a boy I loathed.

"And why would I want to help you?" I asked and he just smiled, leaning his face in closer to mine.

"Because helping me, means helping Scott"

The next day at school I hunted Scott and Stiles down and told them a less sexed up version of me and Derek's conversation.

"This guy is insane. He's stalking you!" Stiles said as put a dollar into the pop machine, wanting caffeine.

"He just wanted to talk" I tried to defuse the situation.

"By scaring you half to death and practically pushing you down a hill" Scott added and I sighed and uncapped the .

"No, I fell. And it's not really that bad" It really wasn't. The gash was pretty bloody, but it had been a shallow wound and stiches weren't needed.

"Still, Em. He killed someone and I really don't like it that he's always just showing up. At your house, in the woods, at that party" Scott listed off the times Derek had just shown up as the final bell of the day rang.

"Maybe he likes you" Both me and Scott stared at him, mouth open.

"Shut up" I told Stiles, before taking a chug of the pop. No way. No way Derek Hale _liked _me. He just needed me to get to Scott.

"Maybe he's right. I mean why else would he always be going-" I interrupted Scott, glaring at both of them.

"He does not like me. He comes to me because Stiles is a retard and you" I pointed a finger at Scott "refuse to talk to him"

"Hurtful" Stiles shot teasingly at me and I refused to laugh. Scott held his hands up.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything" Scott said apologetically and I just let out a breath and Stiles smiled widely, as though he had just won the lottery or something.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't like you…but you like him" Stiles said and I just scoffed it off.

"Yeah, I am madly in love with the werewolf who changed my best friend" I said venomously and Stiles just pinched my cheek.

"Aww…you like him" I slapped his hand away and told them that I really needed to get to history. Assholes. I did not like him.

Two nights later, Scott, Stiles and I pulled up to the chain fence that was around the school in Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles sat in the front, and I sat in the back, one elbow resting on both seats. We were about to break in so that Scott could go investigate the bus where that man had been injured.

"We've become delinquents" I told them as we piled out of the car.

"Hey no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch" Scott told us as we reached the fence.

"How come I always have to keep watch!" Stiles argued, waving his hands around.

"Because there's only three of us, and I know Emmy won't keep watch by herself" Scott replied, his hands already gripping the fence.

"Damn right I won't" I said. No way I was staying in the car all by myself.

"Okay why is this starting to feel like your Bat Man, I'm Robin and Emmy's Bat Girl?" Stiles asked and I let out a string of laughter. Stiles was always comparing real life to comics and super hero's. What a nerd, and he said we Scarlett nerded him.

"Nobody's Bat Man, or Robin or Bat Girl any of the time" Scott replied, trying to calm Stiles down.

"No, I think Stiles is Bat Girl a majority of the time" I teased and Stiles shoved at my shoulder.

"Just stay here" Scott commanded.

"Oh my god!" He said dramatically as he stomped away to the car.

"Be careful" I said, rubbing Scott's arm and he nodded and climbed over the fence.

"Calm down you baby" I teased Stiles as I got in the car and he just glowered at me and told me to shut my face.

"Hey, if it helps you'll always be Bat Man to me" I told him, remembering 5th grade's Halloween. Stiles looked over at me and chuckled.

"Your dumb" He teased and I just looked forward. Fuck, the night officers were patrolling the school. I reached over and punched the horn.

"What the-Oh!" He saw the patrol car and pressed my hands harder to the horn, trying to get Scott's attention. Scott came barreling out of the bus and jumped over a car before he did a flip over the fence.

"Go, Go, Go!" We all screamed in unison as Scott jumped into the front seat and squished me.

I let out a yelp as Stiles went fast in reverse then pulled a sharp turn.

"You couldn't get in the back?" I questioned Scott irritably as I climbed from the front seat to the back, plopping into the back of the jeep where my legs weren't being squished by a seventeen year old wolf boy.

"Did it work? Do you remember?" Stiles questioned as we sped away from the school.

"Yeah I was there last night and the blood. A lot of it was mine" Scott said, slightly our of breath.

"So you did attack him?" I asked leaning forward until my chin rested on Scott's seat.

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus. They weren't mine, they were Derek's" When Scott said Derek's name his voice hardened.

"No way. Derek wants to lay low, not kill people" I said, chewing on my bottom lip. Stiles shook his head and asked about the driver.

"I think I was actually trying to help him" Scott told us and I wanted to slap my forehead. If it was Derrek in the bus then why would he send Scott to the bus to remember that he had attacked that man. Stiles took the words right out of my mouth.

"That's what I don't get" said Scott and I shook my head. I didn't get it either.

"It must be a pack thing. Like an initiation, you kill together" Stiles tried to figure it out and I winced.

"That's sick" I said reaching forward to tweak the heater.

"Cause ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience" wolf (aka Scott) said and I wanted to hit him on the head. It was for wolves.

"But you didn't. Which means you're not a killer!" Stiles said, a smile growing on his face.

"And it also means-" Stiles started.

"I can go out with Allison!" Scott said his voice happy and I just stared at the side of his head. Was he serious?

"Well I was going to say that it means you won't kill us, but yeah that too" Stiles said, referring to 'us' as me and him.

"Oh yeah, that too" He said and you could tell he felt a little stupid. It was like Allison Argent had put him under some kind of spell.

It was a Saturday night, and I was sitting home alone. Big shocker. I was cured up in my old quilt watching 'I Shouldn't be Alive' when my phone began to buzz. I reached for it, without looking away from the newlywed couple that's boat had been capsized by a 25 foot long shark.

"Hey" I answered.

"I'm coming to get you, so go get some shoes on" Stiles said and I groaned. No, No, No! Tonight I just wanted to relax.

"I cant. I have to go get my dad at like five tomorrow from the airport" I said, and it wasn't a lie.

"So, I'll have you back by 2. It's an emergency, Em. I'm outside, hurry" He hung up before I could say anything and I wanted to burry my head in a pillow and scream. I got up and slipped into a pair of stripped TOMS, grabbed a jacket and my bag and then jogged to Stiles' car.

"So what's the big emergency?" I asked as we drove down my street.

"That guy, that Derek may or may not have attacked died" Stiles said and I let out a light gasp.

"But how?" I asked, I thought he was going to be fine.

"They say he succumbed to his wounds" Stiles explained.

"Christ" I said. This was the second death that was involved with this whole werewolf business.

"You okay?" Stiles asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just processing" I said as we pulled in front of Scott's house. His mom's car was there and I knew how we were going to have to get in. I groaned, I hated climbing through Scott's window.

As usual my elbow got scraped on Scott's window frame and I let out a string of profanities. Stiles rolled in through the dark window and on to Scott's bed first and then there was movement in the dark.

"AHH!" I screamed as Scott's mom came at us with a baseball bat. I lost my balance during all of the commotion and fell on top of Stiles who quickly rolled me off of him.

"Ms. McCall it's just us!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Emmy! Stiles! What the hell are you two doing here?" She said, her voice still raised, but the bat lowering.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball!" Stiles exclaimed as the light turned on and Scott came in behind his mom, asking what was going on.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door!" Scott's mom exclaimed and I just looked down. I knew we should have just knocked.

"But we locked the front door, they wouldn't be able to get in" Scott stood up for us and just shook her head.

"That's the point" I wasn't offended, I knew she loved me. Well, at least more then she loved Stiles.

"And by the way, do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?" She asked and I shook my head no. Of course I didn't, I was best friends with the Sheriff's son. I had known Sheriff Stilinski since I was four; it would take a huge fuck up for him to give me a ticket, and an even huger one for him to arrest me.

"No? Okay, that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Good night, kids" She said, tossing the bat on the bed before she left the room.

"Night" I told her. Once she was out of the room, Scott pulled up his computer chair and faced us. Stiles told Scott practically the same thing as he told me and it took Scott a minute to wrap his head around all of it.

"Derek" Scott said after a moment and I gave him an odd look.

"Derek did this, he killed that man" Scott added and I shook my head. No, He wouldn't…would he?

"You guys go home, I'll call you in the morning" Scott said and me and Stiles exchanged a look.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"I'm really tired" Scott was one of the worst liars I had ever met, he had always been. I let it slide and stood up.

"Come on, let's go" I told Stiles and he sighed and began heading for the window.

"No, ruhtard(Allan from Hangover voice), through the front door" I said, rolling my eyes at him and Scott laughed. Stiles backed away from the window, his head held high.

"I knew that" He said and I nodded and held in a laugh. Of course he did. Scott walked us to the door and I hugged him and told him to sleep well.

"You too Em. We'll hang out tomorrow" He promised and then Stiles took me home and on the drive home we chit chatted about what Scott might be doing instead of sleeping.

"Night" I told my other best friend, squeezing his shoulder before I headed into my house.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and I had dreams of Derek again. But this time not nightmares. I had dreams that he was touching me, kissing me everywhere his lips could reach and pushing me harshly up against a tree and pinning me there with his strong body. Let's just say, I woke up panting again.

_**I am SO sorry that took so long. I was so busy this week, my grandpa was in town and I had no time to spare. Hope you liked this chapter(: Review with your thoughts!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this has literally been the busiest summer of my entire life. Between family camping trips, and being a tutor and summer-school I've been swamped. So chapters are few and far between and I sincerely apologize for it. About the category, I've been trying really hard to switch it to the T.V section but for some reason it won't let me. Like I get into the little change category's box, click Teen Wolf under T.V and it won't change. Ughh, it's so frustrating! Well here's a chapter for all of you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and for the full effect, go listen to the song 'Not Gonna Save Me by Geno Lenardo. It's kind of the perfect song for Derek and Emmy. Also, my Word program is down, so this is all proofread by yours truly, so please, try to ignore the mistakes.**_

_I'm wrong you're right  
>No one's gonna save me<br>I'll run I'll fight  
>But it's all or nothing<br>I'm falling in love again  
>She's falling in love again<em>

I was in my bathroom, brushing my teeth and getting ready for school, as usual. My hair was twisted up in a towel and left to dry and boy shorts and a loose tank top was all that I wore. I had a thing about not putting my clothes on until my hair was done. I know, weird and semi backwards but hey, every ones got they're quirks.

"Emmy bear are you almost ready. I've got a surprize for you?" It was hollered from down stairs and I quickly picked my iPod off the counter to check what time it was. 6:15. Hell no I wasn't almost ready. My surprize was probably that he made the last batch of coffee. My dad really hated coffee, he was one of those weirdo tea people and he litterally refused to make it for me except for on the days he wanted to butter me up to either tell me something or ask me something.

"No!" I yelled back down, my answer slightly muffled by the tooth paste before I spit it out and began to rinse my mouth. I reached over the counter and turned the knob of the radio drastcally to the right as one of my all time favorite songs began to play.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You'll the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now_

I sang along with my eyes closed. I was so off pitch it wasn't funny and I grabbed at my chest as I sung my lungs out. I probably looked like a compleat retard but hey, this is Iris we're talking about. You know you've sung your freaking heart out to it once in your life. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I jumped a foot in the air as a familiar, yet only heard over the phone for months, voice came from behind me. My eyes snapped open, then went wide as could be as I saw the reflection of someone I had never expected to see standing in my bathroom at six o'clock on a monday morning.

"Sam!" Her name came out in a half gasp half scream as I catapulted my self at my older sister. She squeeled just as loud as me and wrapped her thin arms around my body, squeezing me tightly. We embraced for a few seconds then let go. I couldn't fucking believe it. My mind shot question after question at me and it took me a minute to process all of them as I looked her over. She still looked pretty much the same as she did when I saw her last christmas. Her hair was cut in an edgy bob that was shorter in the back then came down to about her shoulders in the front, she was still just as model skinny and tall as usaul dressed in the trendiest clothes you could imagine.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wern't coming back til' graduation? Is Brody down stairs with dad? How'd you even-" My sentance trailed off as her mint green eyes filled with pain and began to water.

"Sammy, are you okay?" I asked my voice not so excited any more and my heart began to race. Oh jesus, what were the gods going to throw at me this time and all my mind came up with was...your sister's a vampire.

"Broody cheated on me!" She said before bursting into tears dramatically and I let out a breath of softly. I know I shouldn't have been so relieved but there were bigger problems already on my plate and Samantha's dickhead of a fiance really didn't matter all that much. And I can't say I didn't see that one coming. I wrapped my arms around her and let her sob into my shoulder.

I knew there was a reason for my hair before my clothes madness. If I had put on my shirt, Sam would have cried out the tube of mascara she had on right onto stripped dress I was planning to wear.

"God Sam, when did this happen?" I asked as I stroaked her short hair and she was barely able to speak.

"It's been going on for months. Wi- Whith Bianca" as she said the name 'Bianca' a whole new round of tears came and I felt rage swell in me. That two faced back stabbing skank! Bianca was Sam's so called "best friend". I had never really thought she was that bad of a person, but then again I had only met her through Facebook. My dad began to enter the bathroom, but when he saw the state my older sister was in, he quickly retraced his steps like a typical man. He had never known what to do when either of us were crying.

"Come on. I'll do my hair in the room" I told her as I grabbed my straitner and curling iron. She nodded, her tear streaked face looked so worn and I grabbed her hand.

Samantha decided that it was nessacary to drive me to school and tell me every single detail of what had happened, and I listened like any other good little sister. Broody was a grade A douche bag. Rich parents, entitled. He thought he deserved the world and I had always thought that my sister deserved so much more then him. We pulled up infront of the school and Sam looked at me pleadingly.

"Come on. I'll buy you coffee and we can go eat or see a movie or something" She plead for me to skip school for the third time and I was so tempted to take her up on her offer. No, an inner voice denied my desires. My grade in Trig was already slipping from a B to a C and I needed to focous on school.

"I'll come home straight after school and we can go eat then. Hey, maybe dad can even come" I said as I slung my bag across my chest and she pouted.

"Fine then, just leave me in my time of need" She whined and I just sqeeezed her hand then got out of the car.

"Tonight. Promise" I said before she drove off.

"You didn't tell me Sam was back in town" Stiles said from behind me and I just rolled my eyes. He had, had a crush on my sister since we were eleven and she babysat us and let us watch rated-R movies with her and her friends. It wasn't like his love for Lydia Martin, but it still annoyed me.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing" I told him as we began walking to class.

"Douche Sack Bryan with her?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's Broody and nope. They broke up" I told him. I trusted Stiles compleatly, and who was he really going to tell about my sister's failed engagement? Scott? I was going to tell Scott too.

"No" He said in disbelief and I just nodded.

"Yes. He cheated on her" I told him and he just shook his head and looked down.

"Well hey, tell Sam if she needs a pick me up-" I punched him in the arm before he could finish and he let out a sound of pain and rubbed his shoulder.

"I swear to god, you hit the same place everytime" He said and I just let out a small chuckle and told him I'd see him in Trig before we walked in oppisite directions down the hallway.

Scott, Stiles and I sat in class. Stiles behind Scott and me across from him. Scott seemed distracted and he kept shaking his legs and tapping his pencil againts the desk as he watched the teacher hand our graded tests back.

"Calm down. I'm sure you did fine" I reassured him as the tapping became too much. He just looked over and smiled apologetically and put the pencil down.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one that bit you then who did?" Stiles gave a sorry excuse for a whisper and I wondered how the whole school didn't know about Scott's problem. I shifted in my seat as Derek was brought up. The dreams about him had only gotten...vivider over the last few nights. I was a teenage giel, yes, I had, had a sex dream or two but none had ever felt so real before. None had ever made me afraid to go to sleep because I was afraid to dream about a werewolf who I didn't like very much making me scream. It was all so confusing. And since a few days ago when Scott told us how Derek had revealed he wasn't the one who changed him, everything had just gotten even messier.

"I don't know" Scott said truthfully and Stiles sat back in dissapointment.

"Did the Alpha kill the buss driver?" Stiles asked, hoping to recieve an answer the second time around and Scott just replied with another 'I don't know'.  
>Stiles sat back in his desk, his face scrunched up in thought.<p>

"Does Allison's dad-" Stiles began and I snapped before Scott could.

"Jesus fucking Christ Stiles cut it out. He doesn't know" I hissed lowly at my friend and it recieved a few looks. Stiles immaturley stuck his tounge out at me and then grabbed his test. A, nothing new there. Scott on the other hand got a D and I groaned knowing that I would probably get a D aswell.

"Dude, you need to study more" I looked at Stlies with a blank look, trying to figure out how he could be so annoying. The teacher came by and I looked over at him and took my paper. A cracked surprized smile as I looked at glairing red grade on the top left corner of the paper. C+, not too shabby.

"That was a joke. Scott, it's one test your gonna' make it up. Want help studdying?" Stiles offered and Scott just shook his head without looking back at him.

"No, I'm studdying with Allison after school today" Scott replied and one of my eye brows cocked up and a grin pulled at the corner of my lips.

"That's my boy" Stiles said proudly and I rolled my eyes. Dork.

"We're just studdying" Scott defended himself and Stiles let out a sound of disagreement.

"No your not. Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal oppertunity I swear to god, I will have you de-balled" Stiles said over dramatically.

"Scott you do not need to do anything you don't want to do" I told my friend as he looked a little freaked out and Stiles glared at me.

"She has a vagina. Don't listen to anything she say's" Stiles said as though my having a vagina was the key to why I would always be wrong.

"Screw you, what does that have to do with anything" I snapped back and he just shook his head and laughed.

"It has everything to do with everything" Stiles said and I opened my mouth to retort but Scott's tired voice cut me off.

"I'll deal with it when I get there, kay? Just stop with the questions and bickering" Scott said and I closed my mouth and gave Stiles the 'This isn't over' eyes.

"Fine. No more talk about the alpha or Derek...who still scares me...and who Emmy is still in love with" and I couldn't help myself from throwing my pencil straight at his head.

I was walking through the hallways on my way to my locker to pick up my stuff before I headed home. I fucking hated the end of the day, everyone was rushing to get to the last class and then out of the school and no one cared who they bumped into. Some freshman pratically knocked me into a wall and I almost swung.

I was still digging in my locker a few minutes after everyone had left and when I looked up from the inside of my locker I was stunned to see Derek talking to Jackson across the hall. By the way they were standing, all defensive and manly I could tell it couldn't be good and I shut my locker and made my way over to them.

"Emmy" Derek almost sounded relieved as he saw me and my mouth fell open a little as I took him in. He was pale, a sickly kind of pale and his eyes had huge bags under them. He looked horrible.

"You two know eachother?" Jackson asked and I gave him a harsh look.

"That's none of your buisness. Come on Derek" I said as I came closer to them and began to usher Derek away. Derek walked, well more like limped twoards me and I began to turn in the direction of the school parking lot before idiot fucking Jackson had to do something stupid.

"We're not done here" Jackson said cockily as he grabed at Derek's arm and pulled him back a bit. I wasn't fast enough to stop Derek from pinning him face first into the lockers.

"Derek stop it" I hesitantly pulled on his leather clad arm, not wanting to be the next one thrown into the lockers. Derek looked over at me and released Jackson. I took a step back as I saw his claws come out of Jackson's neck...bloody gashes in the boys neck.

"Let's go. Now" I told the werewolf as he assesed claws that shifted back into human finger nails. I just wanted to get him away from the school before he could hurt anyone else or expose himself. I pulled him down the hall and he rejected my hand and fell againts a wall.

"What the hell's going on? What's wrong with you?" I asked as he leaned againts the wall looking weak. I had never though that Derek Hale could look weak.

"I got shot" He got out gruffly and I tried to keep my face emotionless. What a fucking day to not have my car.

"Let me help you?" It came out as more of a question and he just looked up at me, his gray eyes full of gaurded pain. I didn't know what to do, how to help him because obviously he wasn't going to let me help easily. I took out my phone and dialed Scott. No answer. I let out a string of profanities. I bet if it was Allison he would have picked up I whispered to my self snarkly andDerek chuckled. It was rough and sounded like it caused him even more pain.

"What?" I asked and he just shook his head. I was about to tell him that if he didn't let me help him I was going to shove my foot down his werewolf throat when the bell rung. Derek's hands went to the side's of his head and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. That was it. I went to him and grabbed his arm.

"Put your arm over me" I told him and began to pull away but I didn't let up.

"You can't hold me up" He said, looking down at me as though I was crazy.

"I can help you out enough that get the fuck out of this hallway" I said and he just sighed and threw a long, muscular arm over my shoulders. I tried not to notice how close we were, or how that same smell of Pine needles and cinnamon was rushing into my nostrills. I really did, but at out close proximity it was kind of hard not to remember the dreams that had been plauging me for the last week. I bit my lip, and internally smacked myself. He was hurt, maybe even dying and I was being some sex crazed perv. I needed to be the calm collected one, and I would be.

When we got outside alot of kids watched us, it wasn't everyday that you saw a 5'2 girl supporting a 6 foot giant. I just ignored them and continued on with trying to find Scott and Stiles.

"You still okay?" I asked him as I scanned the parking lot.

"No" He repiled bluntly and I nodded. His honesty was a little scary sometimes. I spotted Stiles's blue jeep just as it was about to drive off and I let go of Derek and made a dash for it.

"Stiles wait!" I cried as I jumped infront of it and held up my hands. He came to a screeching stop and I could see the mixture of shock and slight confusion on his face as he said my name. Derek came, limping behind me before he collapsed onto the asphalt. Stiles looked at the whole situation and shook his head, mutterring something that I lip synced as 'You've got to be kidding me' before he hopped out of the car. Cars were honking and we were starting to gain a crowd as Scott came running over and my heart began to slow to refular pace again.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he bent down to Derek's eye level.

"I was shot" Derek gasped out and I knawed on my lip and crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's not looking so good" Captian obvious A.K.A Stiles said.

"Why arn't you healing yourself?" Scott sounded confused as to why the older werewolf simply couldn't get up and walk away.

"It was a different kind of bullet" Derek barked out.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, excitement lacing his voice and I gave him a hard look.

"No you idiot" Derek growled and I really didn't blame him for getting pissed.

"So that's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours" Scott connected the dots and I looked over at him, trying to connect them along with him.

"Who- Who said that" Derek asked and Scott eye brows just pulled together.

"The one who shot you" Scott said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Derek began to shake and his body was tensing and un-tensing in pain. His grey eyes began to turn a bright, icy blue, like the color of a siberian husky's eyes intensified. I stood a bit straighter and looked around, making sure that no one could see him. I began to panic again. What were we going to do if he wolfed out?

"Stop that!" Scott snapped at Derek and I surprized my self by standing up for the older werewolf.

"Obviousley he can't Scott!" I told my friend and both he and Stiles shot me looks. The honking increased and people began to get out of their cars. Scott stood up and grabbed Derek around his middle and pulled him up. I followed the two as Scott sat Derek in the passenger seat of Stiles's jeep. I walked over to the driver's side to stand with Stiles, who just looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked defensivly and he looked at Derek pointedly.

"He was in the hallway pratically dying. I couldn't just leave him" I defended and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"If you say so" He said as I hopped into the back seat and he hopped into the drivers. Scott and Derek made an agreement, Scott would find the bullet because he needed Derek.

"Get him out of here" Scott said and Stiles gave him the dirtiest look ever as he started the engin.

"I hate you both for this so much" Stiles said, looking at Scott then at me before we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So where are we even supposed to take him?" Stiles asked as we drove around, mostly on the streets near the school. We had been driving for over half an hour and I knew he was starting to lose his patients.

"I don't know. I'd say my house but my family picked the perfect time to come home" I said. The one time when I need my house to be empty, everyone was home. Life truley was a bitch. Derek was wrapping his jacket around his arm, trying to create some kind of turniquet and I just put a hand ontop of his to stop him.

"Wait a second...this will work better" I told him as I dug through my bag until my fingers came in contact with a gray whool scarf. I tossed it into his lap and he just gave me a small nod.

"Thanks" He said as he unwrapped the leather jacked and started in with the scarf.

"Try not to bleed out on the seats, kay" Stiles said and I flicked his ear.

"Oww" He hissed as he rubbed the pain away. Derek wasn't looking at him, I think he really was trying not to bleed out on the seats.

"Well we're almost there" Stiles announced and Derek looked over at him.

"Almost where?"

"Your house" Stiles answered, and I could hear the 'duh' tone in his voice.

"No, you can't take me there" Derek said, and even though he tried to hide it you could tell he was scared.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked and Derek continued to shake his head no.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek replied. Everything was so...anamalistic. Like when an animals injured and they can't fight againts others for food and stuff. I could imagine Derek as a wolf, limping around on three legs.

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and parked then looked over at Derek.

"What are you going to do if Scott cant find you little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying" Stiles asked Derek, his voice raising with every word.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek told us crypitcally and I wanted to scream like Stiles was. We were trying to help him and he wasn't filling us in one everything. It was so fustrating.

"What the hell do you mean last resort, Derek" I asked him, trying to keep my voice venom free even though I felt like flicking him in the ear too. Derek began to roll the sleeve or his black henly up and I winced and looked away as the bullet wound came into vision. It was a gaping hole the size of a quarter, and veins popped out all down his arm.

"Oh my god, what is that. Ughh, is that contagious? You should probably just get out" Stiles said compleatly disgusted. Little baby.

"Stop being a pussy, Stiles" I told him.

"Start the car. Now" Derek sounded done. Done with the games, done with the back talk and once again I wished I had my car.

"With the way you look I don't think you should be barking orders. Actually, I think if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the street and leave you for dead" Stiles said defiantly and I ran a hand through my hair. Did he have a death wish? Derek was begining to fume and I really just wanted to heal the fucked up bullet in his arm, go home, and sleep.

"Start the car or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth" Derek was compleatly serious too. Stiles hesitated and I had an outburst.

"Start the car!" I yelled and Stiles and Derek looked back at me. Stiles outraged, and Derek grateful. I just took a deep breath and leaned back.

"You owe me so much for this, Em" Stiles said as he put the key back into the ignition and the jeep roared back to life. Great, in debt to Stiles for Derek Hale. What the hell was wrong with me?

I ended up buying Stiles Taco Bell and that shut him up. Derek refused to eat and I told Stiles to pull over. I crawled out of the car through the back and walked over to the passenger door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as I first put my hair up into a high pony tail, then leaned over and reached for his arm. My eye brow raised, really, we were going to do this whole 'I don't need help' thing again?

"Trying to help you now calm down and give me your arm" I told him and he just hesitantly let me grab his injured arm. The tourniquet he had made for himself was all wrong and I untied it and laid out the scarf out flat.

"So how do you know how to do this?" Derek asked as I began wrapping the scarf correctly arounf his arm.

"It's not rocket science" I told him with a smile and a hint of a grin played on the corner of his pale lips. I looked behind his head to see Stiles making kissy faces in the air and I tried to fight the blush creeping up my neck.

"So...Ahh, why are you helping me?" He asked, being a trooper with the pain. Hadn't we already gone over all of this?

"Because we need you"

"No, Scott need's me. Why are you helping me?" He asked again and I wracked my brain. Why on earth was I helping him? I didn't even know why...it just felt...right. I know, that sounds corny and theatrical, but that's the only way I can describe it.

"I don't like seeing others suffer" I told him and he nodded, mulling it over silently.

"Your really, really...different" He said and I just shrugged.

"Yeah and your delerious" I told him, all the pain was probably getting to his head. Stiles kissy faces turned seriousbefore he answered his phone. It was Scott, I could tell by the way Stiles was talking.

"Well what am I supposed to do with him. He starting to smell...like death. No, are you serious. What about your boss? Alright then" Stiles said into the phone, ignoring my commands to make it speaker. Stiles then handed the phone to Derek who took it and began talkign to Scott.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling out of the loop as I listend to Derek talk about the alpha again and how Scott was going to need him alive.

"Were going to the Animal Hospital, get in" Stiles said and I crawled back into the jeep. I pictured Derek as a wolf again all the way to the animal hospital. We were going to get to play doctor...well veterinarian. Which really didn't sound as fun.

When we arrived at the Animal Hospital, Stiles grabbed the key from under the doormat and unlocked the back storage unit. I flipped on the light switch as Derek walked on uneasy feet and then collapsed on a pile of bags of dog food. He was sweating buckets and he held his arm. I wondered what it felt like, all his life he must have been able to heal anything scratch, bruise or burn he recieved, and now he had to deal with the pain. I bet it hurt ten times worse.

I walked over to him and bent down next to him, tighting up the scarf.

"What does Nortegloom Moinsoit( I am not even going to pretend I know what those words are) mean anything to you?" Stiles asked, reading a text from Scott.

"It's a rare form of wolvesbane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek made a sound deep in his throat, like he really didn't want to deal with what was coming.

"Why?" Stiles asked. All he ever did was ask, and ask and ask!

"Because I'm gonna die without it" Derek said and my breath caught in my throat.

"Text Scott" I commanded him as I got a peak of the wound through the scarf. It was getting worse and I really did not want to watch him die.

"I am! He keeps ignoring them" Stiles said and I briefly wondered where we could go. Derek needed to lay down and get some water in him.

"Are you up for walking?" I questioned him and he just looked up, his face was compleatly drained, but he nodded and me and Stiles pulled him to his feet. I pretty muched dragged the werewolf who was a good 30 to 40 pounds heavier then me to the opperation room of the Hospital. He pulled away from my grasp and pulled off the blood and sweat drenched henley. That was the first time I ever saw Derek Hale topless. Even dying, he was goregous. His shoulders were broad and strong and three connected swirls inked his back. My mind reeled. In the dreams...he had that tattoo...when we...I could see it. I traced it with my finger tips. I took a step backwards and bumped into Stiles.

"You alright?" He asked when he saw the expression on my face and I just nodded, unable to talk.

"I'm uhh, going to go find him some water" I rushed out of the room without another word. How did I know about that tattoo. When ever I saw it in my dreams, I always figured it was just another figment of my imagination. I thought tattoo's were hot and so I thought that's why he had them. But those swirls...how? Something was up, with the dreams, and the urge heal him and protect him. It all had to fit together somehow, I just didn't know yet. I grabbed a water bottle and made my way back to the opperating room.

When I got back to the room I almost dropped the waterbottle in my hand at the sight I was greeted with

"What's going on?" I asked and Stiles looked over at me, fear shining bright in his eyes as Derek held the small hand saw.

"He's lost his mind" Stiles's voice cracked juts put the water bottle on the table.

"I really hope your not thinking about doing what I'm thinking your thinking about doing" I said to Derek and he just began to wrap the blue rubber band around his upper arm.

"I don't have a choice" He said, his voice strong and determined.

"And what if you bleed to death?" I asked, this was the stupidest idea ever. And I had heard some pretty stupid idead in my life.

"Then I'll heal if it works" Derek said, still wrapping the blue band. Bile began to rise in my throat.

"I refuse to be apart of this" I said, just a strongly as him, my ching raised and his eyes flashed to mine.

"Fine then. I don't need your help. Stiles?" Derek looked away from me and looked at Stiles.

"I refuse too!" Stiles said, his voice meek. I knew he was just as scared as I was.

"Why?" Derek asked, his body was hunched over, like he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I looked at the wound and faught the urge to look away. The once red bulled hole was now a dark reddish black and all of the veins around it were turning purple.

"Sawing throught the muscle and the veins and oh yeah, the blood!" Stiles really was bad with stuff like that. When he had disceted frogs in the 6th grade, he fainted like a little girl and had to go sit out in the hallway.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek sounded like he couldn't believe that.

"Yep. He does" I said and Stiles talked over me.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled and I agreed. Chopped off arm, equals me on the floor.

"Alright fine. If one of you two doesn't cut off my arm, I'm going to chop off both of your heads" Dere threatened and I rolled my eyes. Bull shit. Stiles scoffed and stood back confidently.

"You know what, I'm so not buying your threats anymore- okay, okay I'll do it" Stiles additude went back to normal as Derek grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye. Just then, Derek began to gag and I took a step closer to Stiles.

"Derek are you alright?" I asked, just before he threw up a mouthful of blood.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles whined and I held on to his arm. I was offically too freaked out to think straight.

"It's my body...trying to heal it's self" Derek had to pause between sentances to catch his breath.

"Well it's doing a crap ass job" I replied and Derek just forced himself to stand straight.

"This has to happen now. We have to do this now" and he seemed to be convincing himself that this needed to happen. I took out my phone and dialed Scott. No answer. God, I was going to kill that fucking guy! He never answered his god damn phone!

Derek laid flat across the table, with his left arm streched out as Stiles held the saw inches away from his flesh.

"I don't think I can-" Stiles sounded like he could barely breathe.

"Just do it!" Derek screeched and I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the sounds of the screaming at eachother, and the saw running. Then, another voice joined the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed as he came in and I could have cried as just seeing his face eased my nerves. Derek and Stiles were a horrible combonation and I never wanted to be alone with the both of them ever again. Stiles was letting out deep breaths, a smile on his face.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" He said and I gauffwed and gripped the roots of my hair.

"Did you get it?" Derek quizzed and Scott reached in his pocked, and then handed Derek a little bronze colored bullet. Derek's eyes began to go hazy, and unfocoused and I reached for him before he fell over. The bullet went one way, and he went the other.

"Derek. Hey, you've got to wake up" I told the werewolf as I bent down on my knees next to him. I held his face between my hands and shook it, slapped it.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do" Stiles paniced as he kneeled over Derek with me.

"He's not waking up!" I cried, shaking the older boy harded. Tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes and I just kept trying to wake him up.

"Move over for a sec" Stiles said and he looked down at Derek just as Scott screamed that he had retrieved the bullet.

"Please don't kill me for this" Stiles told the unconscious Derek before punching him as hard as he could in the face. Derek's eyes snapped open and I let out a strangled laugh as he looked around and then jumped up. Stiles helped me up and Scott handed Derek the bullet. Inside the bullet was the wolvesband and Derek set it on fire. The flames were high for a moment, but then died down into nothing. Derek collected the burnt blant into the palm of his hand and then looked up. Out eyes locked and I nodded, he could do this. He then pressed the plant into his wound and let out a gluttral scream before falling onto his back and writhing in pain on the floor. I went forward but Stiles held me back. I just leaned back againts his chest as I watched the bullet wound begin to heal before our very eyes. When it was all over, and Derek's skin was back to normal there was a moment of silence. None of us really knew what to say.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered, pulling his fist through the air in happiness. I just let out a round of laughs at everything and as usaul, Scott looked at us like we were both insane.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek as the wolf began to get up. The color had returned to his skin, and the fire to his eyes.

"Except for the excruciating pain, peachy" He responded, standing to full height.

"He has the ability to use scarcasim, I think he's fine" Stiles teased and I held back a laugh as Derek shot him death glares.

"Okay we saved your life, and now your going to leave us alone. And if you dont...I'm going to back to Allison's dad and tell him everything" Scott threatened in a weak voice and Derek looked unphased.

"And what? You think they'd help you. You think that you could trust them?" He inquired, his face slightly pissed, slightly amused.

"Yeah, why not? They're freaking nicer then you are" Scott asked and even I could answer that one. The were hunters, hunters don't give a flying fuck about preys feelings, or who the prey is, or if the prey's a good person. No. In the end, all they are, are prey.

"I can show you excatly how nice they are" Derek said to Scott, and I knew it was time for me and Stiles to head home. This was another one of those jedi master and young padawan things that we just couldn't stay for.

"Come on Stiles. Take me home" I said and Stiles looked defiant for a moment, before looking Scott and Derek over.

"Fine" Stiles grumbled, fist bumping Scott before looking at me and Derek with a shit eating grin.

"Scott...you left your backback in my car, didn't you?" Stiles said, his voice so obvious it made me close my eyes in embaracement. They wern't really doing this, were they?

"No...Yes" Scott agreed once he realized what was going on.

"I'll drop your bag off at your house tomorrow morning" I smiled at Stiles. It just didn't feel...right to stay with Derek now.

"Okay?" Scott asked and I just nodded and then looked at Derek. He was smiling at everything ant I wanted to punch Stiles in the face. Great, now Derek thought I liked him.

"I'm happy your okay" I told him akwardly before I turned around and just as me and Stiles were exiting, he replied.

"Thank you, Emmy" He said, sincerley and I just turned to wave to the both of them as we left.

"What the hell was that!" I questioned Stiles as we walked out of hearing range.

"You like him. He like's you. Boom, bang, babies are made" Stiles said as he unlocked the car door and I just chuckled, still pissed, but to tired to act on it. When we got in, I pulled my phone from my bag and groaned as I looked through the eight missed texts anf four missed calls.

"What's up?" Stiles asked as I began texting my sister back.

"Sam's pissed. I blew her off" I said distractedly and he just snorted and told me to just ignore her. But that was the thing...I didn't want to ignore my sister. Or my dad or my grades or my social life. This whole werewolf thing was consuming me and I needed to sort it all out. First thing on the agenda, find out why Derek Hale mattered so much to me.

**_New chapter for you all! As usaul, review with your thoughts and concernes. So, I was recently wondering...Who do you guys imagine as Emmy. I have three actresses in my head for her. _**

**_1. Kaya Scodelario_**

**_2. Lucy Hale_**

**_3. Willa Holland_**

**_Please, tell me which actress you think is the best for her(: Thanks, love you guys!_**


End file.
